The Meddling Hand of Fate
by siren
Summary: Something is wrong with Usagi, and her greatest fear is that others will find out what it is. When she's shipped off to Hogwarts secrets start to come to light, all having something to do with a certain green eyed boy. HPSM X-over (bad summary)
1. Default Chapter

Meddling Hand of Fate  
  
Chapter 1  
  
By: Siren  
  
All right, just to let you know I recently re-read this story, and was shocked to see just how bad it was! Which is why I'm going to revise it to make it a little more consistent. Such as changing it to all third person throughout the story instead of halfway through, and not changing things from chapter to chapter, saying one thing, forgetting, and later saying something completely different.  
  
So I hope you enjoy!  
  
**********  
  
Usagi's POV  
  
**  
  
"Usagi...USAGI! You need to wake up!"  
  
Usagi groggily opened her eyes, and through a sleepy haze, looked up into the angry face of Luna.  
  
"Go way," She muttered angrily as she turned over and covered her head with her pillow in a feeble attempt to block out Luna's voice.  
  
Usagi closed her eyes, and even though it was probably impossible, tried to go back to sleep. She had been having the best dream, and of course Luna had to wake her up just when something big was about to happen! Determined not to let that get away from her, she  
  
tried in vain to bring it back. You know how frustrating it is when you have this great dream, but it abruptly ends? This is what happened to her. It wasn't a dream of Mamoru; those had stopped right before she broke up with him. This dream had a different boy in it. He had unruly jet-black hair, and broken, taped glasses. His most distinguishing feature though, was a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. He looked to be about 8, and she was a couple of months younger. They were playing hide-and-seek, and there was an intense feeling of peace and happiness that presided over the dream. That was why she was trying so hard to bring it back. The dream was so vivid that it was almost real. It was almost like it was happening, but it wasn't at the same time. The strangest thing of all was that she didn't remember ever seeing the boy before...but then again, she didn't remember much of her past...  
  
Not liking where her thoughts were going, Usagi quickly got out of bed. It was better not to think about THAT.  
  
Finally up she looked down at the floor, and smiled slightly at the scene she saw, and quickly tried to hide it. Luna, who hadn't expected Usagi to get up so soon, was tangled up in the mass blankets that had been thrown on the ground. She was struggling futilely to get out, but was having a lot of trouble. Usagi could barely hear her muttering, and although she couldn't quite make it out, but she got the feeling that she didn't want to hear what Luna was saying anyway. After all, it was almost definitely about her.  
  
Usagi shook her head at the image, and turned to look at her little kitty clock on her nightstand. It read 8:05 a.m.  
  
"8:05!" She screamed "Why did you wake me up at 8:05 on a Saturday morning? Are you insane?" Her screaming shook the house, not no doubt woke up everyone in the neighborhood who were actually sensible and still sleeping.  
  
Luna, who had finally escaped from the blankets, at least had the grace to look a little sheepish. "I well, I thought, that it would be good for you to get up early for a change. Your life is passing you by while you lie in bed!"  
  
Usagi stared at her, unbelieving. "You woke me up WAY too early from one of the best dreams I've ever had, because you thought it would be good for me? That isn't a reason!" She slowly started to advance on her, murder in her eyes.  
  
Trying to change the subject Luna asked, "So what was your dream about Usagi?"  
  
**  
  
Luna's POV  
  
**  
  
She regretted the question as soon as the words came out of her mouth. The last time she asked that Luna had an hour of a screaming and crying Usagi to deal with. That was a couple of months ago, before she and Mamoru got back together, and before they broke up again.  
  
Luna braced herself for tears, and waited for her answer, and waited, and waited. Finally when Luna was beginning to wonder if Usagi was asleep standing up Usagi spoke.  
  
"I...I don't remember what it was about. Isn't that strange? This has been happening a lot to me lately. I have the best dream, and then I forget it completely."  
  
Luna looked at her; unable to tell what had got Usagi so upset. She had always had a thing about forgetting things, her homework, what she had for lunch yesterday. Sometimes she would even recite it in her head to make sure she remembered it for a long time to come before she carefully recorded everything that happened during her day in her diary. She never told anyone why, and Luna just tried not to worry. It was a little strange though.  
  
**  
  
Across the country, at Hogwarts.  
  
*  
  
Harry's POV  
  
**  
  
Harry was packing his bags, trying to take as long as possible. It was summer vacation, and he needed to go ho- back to the Dursleys, he didn't even think of it as home anymore. Home had become Hogwarts the second he had arrived and realized he had an actual bed and wouldn't be forced to sleep in a cupboard under the stairs. He looked wistfully around at his surroundings. He had just finished the fourth year at Hogwarts, and now had a summer of Hell to look forward to.  
  
"Harry! Harry you'll never guess what happened!" Harry looked up to see a panting, and a very happy Ron staring at expectantly at him. He had obviously run all the way there.  
  
"I give up. What happened?"  
  
"I just got a letter from my mum, and she says that we're going out of country for summer vacation!"  
  
Ron was obviously excited, and because Harry didn't want his summer to ruin that of his friends, Harry played along and tried to seem really happy about the situation. "Really, Ron?" He asked "So where are you going? You're so lucky to go somewhere for vacation. Is it somewhere exotic?"  
  
"Well...it isn't exactly exotic, but it is still really cool! My dad decided that he wanted to take us to Japan for the summer! He's there on official business, but was told he could bring his family! Isn't that great?" Ron was nearly jumping up and down for excitement, and Harry couldn't suppress a genuine smile. Until he remembered where he was going to be and it fell right off his face.  
  
"Yeah...really great."  
  
"But Harry, I haven't told you the best news yet! Since Percy decided not to come, and Fred and George are working on 'their homework' so they told mum" He leaned closer whispered, "Although I doubt that's what they'll be really doing, that only leaves me and Ginny! Since there is room, mom was wondering if you would want to come with us. PLEASE PLEASE say yes Harry! It will be so much better if you can make it!"  
  
Harry just looked at Ron wondering if he was crazy "Let me see...a summer with the crazy Dursleys, or a summer with you guys in Japan...Are you insane?! Of course I'll go with you!"  
  
A huge smile nearly split Ron's face in two. "Great Harry! Now you only need to get packed. We're leaving in 2 days. This is so great! Maybe we'll even be able to meet those Sailor Senshi we've been hearing about! That would be soo cool!"  
  
Harry just nodded in agreement; it would be cool. They were after all the biggest mystery that they had out here. News was constantly pouring in about them, and they're world famous! Everyone would be jealous of us if they got to see, or even meet them!  
  
They continued talking about plans for the trip until Harry couldn't help but wish that they were already there so he could begin having fun with his best friend right away. And to think that he was so worried about summer!  
  
Finally exhausted Harry watched as Ron left, and quickly checked to be sure that he was  
  
really gone. When he was positive Harry took out the last thing that he needed to pack. He looked at it, sadly smiling. And unable to suppress it a single tear slid down his face as he was taken away by memory.  
  
It was a picture, and the most treasured possession that he owned. It was a muggle picture and the figures didn't move or anything, but that didn't matter. In it was a younger version of him, a laughing girl who was giving him bunny ears. They were about 8 in the picture, but she was a little younger than him. They were both smiling and waving at the camera. She was really pretty, even back then. She had short blond hair, which she wore loosely. She also had bright blue eyes, and the biggest smile he had ever, or would ever see. She would be absolutely beautiful now too.  
  
"Oh Serena, if only you could see me now. You would be so proud of me." Sadly he wiped the tear away. "Sometimes I feel like you are watching over me, and I try to be happy, for you. Oh Serena, why did you have to die? Why did you leave me?" He was choked by a harsh sob, and had to calm himself with a measure of force. There was no use dwelling on the past, and the things that you can't change. He had a whole future to look forward to, and Serena would want him to enjoy it and not worry about her. She would tell him to move on and try to forget about her. And she would be right. After all, it was a long time ago and she was never coming back.  
  
**********  
  
So, tell me what you think about it! You'll find out more about their pasts later in the story. I really need to know if I should finish it!  
  
Email me at sirencalling@yahoo.com I love email, and I will ALWAYS respond!  
  
Ja ne 


	2. Private school!

Untitled (still)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
By: Siren  
  
Authors Notes- WOW! THERE IS NO WAY I GOT 33 REVIEWS FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER! I couldn't believe it when I checked my mailbox, and saw all of the reviews! You guys are the best! This is for everyone who reviewed my story, and convinced me to continue...I also want  
  
to thank my editor Midnight Lady, and my pre-reader Faith-chan. They are the BEST!  
  
Disclaimer- No, Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me! It belongs to a very talented person, whose name I can not hope to spell. Harry Potter doesn't belong to me either. J.K. Rowling gets all of the credit for her great books, not me. I have nothing, and in fact I OWE money already, so you can't get a dime off me!  
  
IMPORTANT- It's VERY important that you know this! I know that in the book, a person starts school at Hogwarts at the age of 10-11. In this story I decided to change the age to 12. That shouldn't affect it much, just up the ages. That would make Harry and friends 16 years old, and Usagi is a few months younger than the others, so that would make her about  
  
15, going on 16. I don't know where that would technically put them in the Sailor Moon universe, but I'll make it right after Mistress 9, and I'm going to have it so the first 3 Harry Potter books happened, and their fourth year was uneventful.  
  
Question- Does anyone know how old Shingo is? This is very important to my story!  
  
Here's revised chapter two! Enjoy everybody.  
  
**********  
  
Usagi's POV  
  
**  
  
Today had been the last day of school, and now it was all over. And although Usagi couldn't be happier that she would no longer have to go to the hell that was school anymore, that wasn't the only thing she was thinking. The other emotion that was mixed up inside her was something completely different.fear. Some people could wonder what could possibly make the infamous Sailor Moon, the one who defeated Beryl, Ann and Alin, the Wise Man, and  
  
Mistress 9 afraid. These people had obviously never met her parents.  
  
The worst one was her dad. He nearly killed Mamoru when they had started going out, and had a party when Usagi broke up with him. It just hadn't been working out, and they both agreed that it was best to separate. Keji didn't see it that way. He thought that she was dumping Mamoru to please him. He had been pestering her about it for months, and had concluded that she had finally given in under the pressure. Usagi never bothered to correct him, let him think whatever he wants. Usagi's mom Ikuko wasn't as obvious about her feelings towards Usagi's decision, and she thought that Usagi was mature enough to choose her own boyfriend, even if he was six years older than she was. No, the one thing that she was worried about the most was Usagi's grades. And there she was just as bad as Kenji was with guys. Trying to suppress the terror running through her, Usagi looked down at her backpack. Deep within its pockets was the one thing that could ruin her life. On one hand she could continue being with her friends and enjoy her summer and know she only had good things to look forward too. On the other hand was the chance of her life, as she knew it ending. They had all  
  
received their report cards today. And she wasn't allowed to open it until she was with her parents. The teachers were afraid the students would tamper with them before our parents see their real evaluation.  
  
Usagi cringed at the thought of her grades. She had never been a very good student, mainly because she never tried. She just wasn't interested in who won what war at what time, or how to calculate the slope leading up to the top of some tower in some country that she would never visit. So she would just doodle, daydream, and wish she were somewhere else. But that didn't mean that her parents gave up, it had always been a thing between them. They never quit bothering her about her grades, and she never listened. But the impossible happened. When nothing seemed to work they decided to make a new rule the one thing that had been occupying all of her thoughts since she had heard it. Either Usagi brought up her grades SIGNIFICANTLY or they would send me to a private school somewhere far away in England.  
  
And she tried to bring her grades up too, she really did! For the first time she actually listened, and attempted to do well. The problem was, with all of the duties as Sailor Moon, she just never had any time to study. When she did have time, Usagi was just too tired from being out all night that she could never concentrate. Then there was the problem of getting bad grades for so long that it was HARD to bring them back up! When you don't understand the basics, how are you supposed to understand what they are teaching you now?  
  
Usagi shook her head. No, there was no way that she got good enough grades to stay. She would be shipped of to another country, where she knew nobody, and had no friends. There she would be harassed more than ever about her grades, and everyone would know just how stupid she was and she would be trapped in that world where everyone was so much smarter than her, and she wasn't good at anything. And she wouldn't even have her friends to cheer her up. Not to mention the trouble she would get in being thousands of miles away, there was no way she could fulfill her duties as a Sailor Scout.  
  
She looked up, just in time to see her house approaching. Dreading the confrontation that would doubtless result, Usagi slowed down, and started walking almost at a snail's pace to  
  
delay the inevitable. Eventually she got closer, and closer. Usagi could feel the end of her life coming nearer every step that she took. Ten feet to go, seven feet left; only three feet and it would be all over. Finally she got there. Usagi stood in front of the door, not wanting to open it. Luckily that choice was taken out of her hands as it flew open.  
  
"Hey, Odango Atama! It's about time you got home! I can't wait to see what you got on your report card. I hope you did bad, so we can get rid of you next year!" Usagi's bratty brother Shingo said as he stood there with a big grin on his face.  
  
"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS WHAT I GOT ON MY REPORT CARD!" Usagi shouted at the top of her lungs. She already knew that my life was over, and she didn't need her dorky brother to remind her as well as her mother!  
  
Speaking of which.Ikuko walked into the room from the kitchen, and wiped her hands on her apron as she spoke. "Hello, Usagi honey. I'm so glad you got home! I can't wait to see how much better you did this time, than last time!" she sounded so disgustingly cheerful. Usagi had never told her how bad she had been doing, and whenever Ikuko asked Usagi just said she was 'doin fine.' Boy would she be in for a surprise, and not a good one.  
  
Usagi took the dreaded report card out of her bag, and handed it to her mom. That done, she prepared to bolt away. A voice stopped her though, "Usagi, dear, where are you going? Don't you want to be here when we all see how well you did?" my mother asked.  
  
"Um, yeah mom, I can't wait," she answered with forced cheerfulness.  
  
Usagi watched as Ikuko seemingly in slow motion ripped the envelope open. And Usagi felt like there was hot iron in the pit of her stomach as she watched as her mother opened her report card, and just stared at it. She didn't say a word...  
  
"Hey mom! So how did the idiot do? Is it horrible? Will I get her room? Of course we would need to do some remodeling...pink just isn't my color..." Shingo tried to look over Ikuko's shoulder, but Usagi roughly pulled him back. There were sometimes he just went too far.  
  
Ikuko looked up, almost surprised to see that we were still here. "No, Shingo, you will NOT get your sister's room! Just because she hardly improved her grades at all this term, doesn't mean she will be losing her room."  
  
Then she looked at Usagi. "I'm so sorry, dear. I had hoped that you would do better with a little incentive, but it appears it didn't work. You said you were doing fine, but it says here, that you barely improved your grade from a F to a D-."  
  
She then turned to Shingo. "Shingo, honey, could you leave the room for a minute and give me some time alone with your sister?" She waited until he left, and then just looked sadly at her daughter, but before she started speaking, Usagi asked her a question.  
  
She looked up at her and asked in a shaky voice, "Are you mad at me?"  
  
"No, Usagi, I'm not mad at you. I may be a little disappointed, but I'm not mad. I was really hoping that we wouldn't have to send you to a school in England like your father said we would. Right now, it's out of my hands. It'll probably be a good experience for you though, and this for once might actually work. We just need to find the right school..." Ikuko began to tap her finger against her chin, deep in thought wondering just where Usagi would be going. She hadn't dared to even think about it before now, but if they didn't go through with their threat no doubt Usagi would spend the rest of her life working at McDonalds or some such place and never get anywhere.  
  
Usagi looked at her mom again, tears streaming down her face. "So you won't change your mind?" Ikuko shook her head "Do you think that Dad will be angry?" She was near tears now, trying to hold them back. She knew it, she just knew it, she would be sent to some stuffy boarding school and she would never have fun again.  
  
"I'll try to break it to your father gently. We think that it's the best thing for you, we really do. I just don't want you to be some bum when you grow up. I want you to have a good high school education behind you. Two more years and you graduate! I want you to get into a  
  
good college, Usa!" Ikuko began to pace back and forth across the room. "Of course, I'm sure that your father will be disappointed, but what did you expect?"  
  
Usagi nodded again. There was no way out of it. She would have to leave all of her friends and family, and go to a new place, a place she never wanted to visit again. The only good part was that she didn't need to learn a new language. English was always her native tongue after all. And they say you never forget your first language. From what her mother told her, she grew up in England, and even though she didn't remember anything about her life there, she knew that it had to be true. The only thing that she could recall from the first eight years of her life was how to talk. Although her parents tell her stories about her past all the time, and despite the fact that none of them brought back any sort of memory, they refused to give up.  
  
Emotionally exhausted, Usagi left her mother to think and walked upstairs, to lie down on her bed. She could feel her whole world crashing down on her. If she were still fighting enemies, Usagi knew that Setsuna would help her out. However, since it was relatively quiet, she most likely wouldn't interfere. There was just no way out of it. But not she had one of her most difficult duties to do before she could leave. Not wanting to put it off any loner, Usagi lifted her hand so she could see her watch and pressed the button with the Mercury sign on it.  
  
"Ami, are you there?" She asked, hoping that somehow she wouldn't be.  
  
"I'm right here Usagi. Is everything all right? You look terrible." Ami said, obviously worried.  
  
"Nope, Ami, everything is not all right. I need to talk to you guys, and it's really important. So do you think you can you call all of the inners to the temple. I need to tell them something." (The outers were out of town, who knows where.)  
  
Ami nodded, and then in a hesitant voice asked, "It isn't a Yuma is it? It's been really quiet lately."  
  
Usagi gave Ami her most reassuring smile, and said, "No, Ami, it's something else although a Yuma would be nice..."  
  
"What did you say, Usagi? I didn't quite make out the last part," Ami asked.  
  
Usagi put her hand behind her head, and laughed nervously. "Oh, it was nothing Ami. Look at the time! Gotta go!" She said, and quickly 'hung up.'  
  
Now she just needed to think of a way to tell everyone, but first she would need to tell Luna...  
  
**********  
  
I know; it wasn't a very good chapter. I was thinking of putting Harry in there, but decided to wait for the next chapter. I hope you liked it!  
  
Email me at sirencalling@yahoo.com I love email, and  
  
ALWAYS respond. 


	3. We're off to Japan!

The Meddling Hand Of Fate  
Chapter 3  
By: Siren  
Authors Notes-It's here! Opens a bottle of Champaign. If I drank this stuff, this would be a perfect time to celebrate with a party! (too bad...) I hope you enjoy this story! Like I'll remind you in the end of the chapter I will be giving the next chapter out a day early to the person who gives me the longest review, and no, that DOES NOT mean copy/paste! Good luck! I want to thank Midnight Lady for being my editor, believe me; you DO NOT want to read these before she does her magic! She is very talented, and kind enough to help hopeless causes like me. You should read her Harry Potter crossover too; it's really good. Also, thanks as always to Faith-chan for being my pre-reader. She tells me if I should put it up or not.  
IMPORTANT-I'm probably going to call this story 'The Meddling Hand Of Fate' so what do you all think of it? It's Midnight Lady's idea, and I think that it works.  
Disclaimer- Neither Harry Potter or Sailor Moon belong to me. They belong to their respective owners, who spent the time, and had the creativity to invent them. Right now, they are reaping the fruits of their labors.  
**********  
Harry's POV  
**  
Yesterday I had finished packing my bags, and today we were leaving Hogwarts for the final time until the next school year.   
"Harry, are you O.K.? You spaced out there for a minute..." A feminine voice asked worriedly.   
"Oh, yes Hermione, I'm fine." I smiled reassuringly. "I was just thinking that it was a shame that I have to leave this place."  
"At least you don't have to go home, Harry. You will have to spend time with some muggles, but you won't have to live in that awful house with your family."  
Ron came over and clapped me on my shoulder. "That's right. We're going to be in Japan for the entire summer. You shouldn't even have to see the Dursleys until maybe next summer.   
"That's right. We're going to Tokyo, where we can relax for the entire summer...But I really hope we will be able to see the Sailor Senshi while we're there. That would be soooo cool!"  
Hermione looked startled at this. "Haven't you guy's heard? There hasn't been a sighting of either a youma, or a Senshi for about a month now! They must have finished what they have started, or they left." She pointedly didn't say the fact that everyone was wondering; that they died.  
"That doesn't matter. What I'm really worried about is that we don't know how to speak Japanese. I checked, and there are no spells for learning a new language. Your parents know how to speak Japanese, Ron, but they're the only ones..."  
"I know Harry, that'll be hard. Maybe we'll get lucky, and find someone who can speak English. We might even meet some girls!" Ron said, obviously excited about the idea of seeing girls.  
Slowly we all filed out of the school, and onto the train. Luckily we were able to get a train-car to ourselves, and could spend the entire time talking. Hermione was going with her parents to America, so she also had a lot to say.  
"That's right. We're going to all of the big cities; you know New York City, San Francisco, Dallas, Vergennes, all of the great places!"  
"At least everyone there (almost) will speak the same language," Ron muttered under his breath.  
"Oh, but Ron! I envy you! You guys have a reason to learn another language! I hope to be one of the first people in the world to speak all of the languages possible, but you can't really learn it, unless you experience it. I will still have a lot to keep me busy though. I got all of the books we need for next year, and I plan on memorizing them by the time school starts on September 1st."  
I would have looked at her like she was crazy, if it wasn't Hermione. That was just the way she was, and over time I had gotten used to her.  
There was a knocking on the door, "Hello, does anyone in there want some food from the cart? We have all sorts of treats!"  
Ron looked embarrassed for a second. "Um...I don't have any money with me right now..."  
"Don't worry Ron," I said. "It's on me! Take whatever you want. It's the least I can do after you guys are taking me with you for your vacation! You can help yourself too, Hermione."  
Mumbles of, "Thanks a lot Harry" and, "Candy is bad for your teeth, my parents have always told me that. They are dentists you know..." could be heard. I smiled to myself. Just what I had expected to hear. After you live with each other for four year, you get to know one another pretty well.  
We loaded ourselves with every-flavor beans, and chocolate frogs, and every type of treat, and prepared to dig in. We spent, at least Ron and I did, the rest of the trip gorging ourselves, and talking about what we wanted to do over the summer. For once we were able to do it freely, because I wasn't going to spend the time with the Dursleys, and they didn't feel sorry for me. Before they wouldn't really talk about their summer, because they knew that I was going to be stuck in that hell hole, and didn't want me to feel worse about it.  
"Five minutes before the end of the line," could be heard throughout the subway, as the conductor shouted over the speaker system.  
We all grabbed our bags, and got ready to leave. Ron and I said goodbye to Hermione, and got ready to leave.   
"It's the end of the line! Ev-ery-bo-dy off!" the conductor said loudly.  
We all filed off the train, and slowly 2-3 at a time entered the station, so we wouldn't attract to much attention to ourselves.  
"Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George! I'm over here!" I looked up, and saw the smiling face of Molly Weasley frantically waving us over to her.  
I hurried over in her direction, a huge grin on my face. "Hi Mrs. Weasley! It's good to see you again," I exclaimed happily.  
"Oh Harry! How many times do I need to tell you? Call me Molly, Mrs. Weasley makes me feel so old! If we're going to be spending the summer together, then it's no good being so formal!" she said good-naturedly.   
"Hi, Mom!" five voices shouted, and I got out of the way so the others could see their mother. 'I wish I could have a family like that,' I thought sadly. I had something like that once. I had a sister or at least we pretended that we were brother and sister. We were both so alone in the world, but we took comfort in being with each other. That was before she left me alone...  
"Harry! Harry! We need to go now. It's time to get ready to leave for Japan! Mom just needs us to go home to drop off Fred and George, and get a few things. Dad's going to meet us there. He just needs to finish up a few things at work. After that, we're off to Tokyo!"  
I smiled at him. That's just what I need to get my mind off of Serena. Anything to get my mind off of her. Recently I've found myself to be thinking of her often, and I can't stop unless there is something else to distract me. Sometimes it's good to think of my little sis and all of the good times we've had together; but with the good memories, there is always a sense of loneliness. Sometimes I almost find myself wishing to forget her, and then I chastise myself mentally. It's not her fault she died in a car accident! She never meant to leave me alone! If she was alive, I know that she would want me to be happy, and that should be enough. To bad it never is...  
**********  
I know, another really crappy chapter. Don't kill me though! Harry and Usagi should meet really soon, and the wait will be over. I hope you enjoyed it!  
Please review my story! You can never know how much it can make a writer's day to know that what they are doing is worth while, and appreciated. I will also be giving the next chapter out a day early to the person who gives me the longest review, and no, that DOES NOT mean copy/paste! Good luck!  
Remember to email me at sirencalling@yahoo.com I love email, and I can always respond. Sometimes I can thank you personally for a review, but I feel better about asking questions if it's in an email. 


	4. Confrontations

The Meddling Hand Of Fate  
Chapter 4  
By: Siren  
Authors Notes- As you can see, I have changed the title of my story. From now on, you will need to find it by this name. I hope you enjoy the chapter, and this is dedicated to all of those great people who reviewed. I also wanted to thank Midnight Lady for being my editor. She's great!  
Someone else in their review (sorry, I can't remember your name) asked me if I had any other stories, and told me that if I did, I should put it somewhere. The answer is yes, I have A LOT of stories out, but the only ones that I am currently working on are this one and a Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon crossover called, "Inner Strength."  
I have another contest! Ok...before you decide to hate it, hear me out. I decided that it was unfair for everyone else to have to wait another day for the next chapter, just because their review wasn't as long as someone else's. Therefore, the reward from now on will be different. I still want to give something to someone who takes an extra moment to write a longer review. The reward is called the 'oracle' it's the award of one question, one answer. You can ask me anything you want to about this story, and I will give the most straightforward answer possible. This person will not have to wait for the answer in the future, but they should remember that they don't want to ask a question that will ruin the story. Good luck, and enjoy!  
Disclaimer- Neither Harry Potter, or Sailor Moon belong to me. They belong to their respective owners.  
Harry-15(he'll be 16 in a month or so.)  
Ron-16  
Ginny-12  
Usagi-15 (she will be 16 in about 3 months, because Harry is 3 months older than her)  
Senshi-16  
Everyone-his or her usual ages  
**********  
**  
Harry's POV  
**  
I looked out of the airplane window, at the ocean below us. The Weasleys decided that it would be better to do everything the way muggles would do it. Arthur (he told me to call him that) kept on talking about how great this mode of transportation was, for the entire ride up to the airport! It was pretty impressive for the first couple of minutes, but it was nowhere even near as exciting as riding on a broom. All you could see was sky! The poor muggles...   
Ron elbowed me in the side, and said, "Harry! We're almost there! We should be there in about a half an hour! I'm sooo excited!" Ron had been sitting on the edge of his seat for the entire ride; was even more excited about this trip than I was. We were going to be staying in the same section of town that the Sailor Senshi had been sighted in most. Arthur was interested in who they were, since he worked with the ministry of magic on enchanted muggle objects. So far as he could tell though, there was no mention of them in all of the histories in witchcraft, and they used a different, unknown magic. They had been looking into it for a long time, but had never been able to find out who they really were. That's part of the reason we were going to Tokyo. We were supposed to see if we would be able to find out who they were, and where they disappeared to. Ron was sure that he would find them, and be a hero in the eyes of everyone. Personally, I thought that no one else had been able to find out what happened to them, and we weren't going to have any better luck. I tried not to let my pessimistic attitude ruin Ron's trip though...after all, how many times do you get to go to another country?  
**  
Half an hour later  
**  
"Ok. Ron, you and Harry will be sharing room 610 for the next couple of weeks. It had 2 beds, so you should be ok. Ginny, you get room 614. It only has one bed, so you should be good too. Arthur and I will be in room 612. That means all of our rooms will be next to each other. Go take your bags, and get settled in. Maybe after we can go out to eat, or something," Molly told us, as we approached the hotel.   
Apparently this trip was partly business, so it was being paid for by the ministry of magic. Arthur was supposed to try to solve the mystery of the Sailor Senshi while he was here. That meant that we were able to have certain luxuries that otherwise would be unavailable. It was really too bad that Fred and George were unable to come, because they wanted to work on the business. They would probably have a great time.  
We all got settled in, and were told to wear nice clothes for the restaurant we were going to. It is supposed to be a really nice place, called the 'Midnight Orchid'.  
**  
Usagi's POV  
Rei's Temple  
**  
Here they all were, waiting for me to tell them why I called the meeting. They had been here for the last five minutes, waiting for me to finally let out the news. I had spent the last few hours trying to decide how I was going to tell the others that because of my suppositive 'stupidity' (AN: It hurts me to make her think that, it really does...i know that she doesn't try, but it needs to be like this.) I would need to leave them all for the next entire school year! I imagined anger, disappointment, and so many other emotions to the news. All of them were bad, so I remained silent.   
"SO WHAT IS IT ALREADY?" Rei shouted, not able to take it any longer. Everyone else nodded in agreement. They just weren't as loud as Rei, so didn't yell at me.  
"Well,youguys...thereissomethingthatIhavn'ttoldyou.MomandDaddecidedthatifIdidn'tbringmygradesup,thatIwouldhavetogotoaprivateschoolinEngland.BecauseofallofthethingsthatIhavebeendoingasSailorMoon,Iwasunabletobringmygradesup.NowI'llbeleavingtoaprivateschoolofmyparentschoosing,thisfall." I said, all in one breath.   
My friends just gave me blank looks. "Um, Usagi. Will you please say that again? I didn't get all of that." Amy said.  
Mom and Dad decided that if I didn't bring my grades up, that I would have to go to a private school in England. Because of all of the things that I have been doing as Sailor Moon, I was unable to bring my grades up. Now I'll be attending a private school of my parents choosing, this fall."  
Now I got the reactions I was expecting. Rei looked angry, Ami looked disappointed, and Minako and Makoto both looked very surprised.  
"So, what do you guys have to say? This shouldn't cause any trouble with Senshi business, because there haven't been any problems for a month or so now. We're all finished, no more enemies."  
Everyone nodded in response, still not sure what to say. They knew I was right. There was no one else to cause us problems; we defeated them all.   
"I guess that just means that we need to make this summer the best ever!" Minako said, trying to sound cheerful.  
"Ya Usa-chan, maybe we can even find you a new sempai before you go!" Makoto said.  
Then Ami asked me a question I wasn't expecting, "Usagi, if you're having trouble in school, why would they send you to England? You'd need to learn a whole new language!"  
I put my hand behind my head, and laughed nervously. "Well, you see...that's another thing that I haven't told you. I grew up in England, and know English at least as well as I know Japanese."  
Minako looked more surprised, and then more excited than any of them. "I LOVE England! That's where I did most of my movies! What was it like growing up there for you? You NEVER talk about it!"  
I glared at her. She didn't even know how horrible her innocent question made me feel. "I don't want to talk about it!" I snapped at her.   
Everyone looked shocked at my reaction. No one had ever seen me so angry! I laughed nervously. "Sorry guys, I'm really emotional about England right now, and I don't want to talk about my childhood. So Minako, where were you expecting to find me a guy? I'm sure I've already seen all of the available ones."  
She laughed, "Then I guess we'll just need to find you one that's not been around here for a while."  
With the tension broken, we all started talking. With this our last summer together before I had to leave for a long time, everyone had something that they wanted to do.   
I couldn't ever say how happy I was that none of them started yelling or scolding me. I wasn't sure if I could take it if my friends did that right now. But then again, that's why they're my best friends.  
**  
3 hours later  
**   
"Mom! I'm home!" I shouted as I walked through the door. "Sorry I'm late, we were busy talking, and I lost track of time," I quickly apologized as I started running upstairs.  
"Stop right there, young lady!" I heard my mom say, trying to stop me from my swift retreat.  
I halted in my tracks, and slowly turned around to face her. "Yes, Mom? Do you want something?" I asked in a nervous voice. She hadn't really been giving me much good news lately. 'What could she want now?'  
"Go get dressed, Usagi. We're leaving in an hour to go to the Midnight Orchid." Now I was shocked. We had NEVER gone there. I've been living here for almost eight years, and we'd never gone there.   
"Okay, Mom! I'll be down in an hour! Why are we going by the way? We've never gone before..."  
"Sorry Usagi, I can't tell you. It's supposed to be a surprise. You'll find out at dinner..."  
**********  
I know; it's not really a cliffhanger. You will have Harry and Usagi in the same restaurant next chapter though, so that should be good.   
Remember to review! I LOVE them.  
Email me at sirencalling@yahoo.com I love email!  
  
Also, I was thinking about starting a mailing list for people who aren't writers. If you want to be on it, just leave your address, and say what stories you want to be notified of.  



	5. Meeting

FINALLY I can't believe that it took me so long to get the next chapter out. I wanted to get it out sooner, but I have been busy.I know you don't' want to hear it. I'm messing around with a new idea here, so if you like it be sure to tell me and I will continue to work on it. If you don't say anything, I'll take it that I'm wasting your time and will only write the chapters for my sister.  
  
I just want you to know that for the speaking in this story, I will be using 2 different languages. When there is only one being spoken I will use the ordinary "_", but when I need to distinguish between them I will use ":_:". With Usagi that will be used for English, and for Harry that will be used for Japanese.  
  
**  
  
Usagi just couldn't believe that her parents expected her to get ready for a big dinner in only an hour! What were they insane? She almost didn't have time to finish getting ready, and her parents were threating to leave without her when she finally started walking down the stairs.  
  
"I'm ready" She called to her parents and Sammy who were all waiting by the door for her to finish. If they had been anyone but her family their eyes would have bugged out of their sockets at the sight she made. She had chosen to wear a silky black dress with spaghetti straps and a slit that did a great job of accenting her natural features. She wasn't wearing very much makeup, she was the type of person that didn't need to use it, and if she did it would just ruin her face. Her hair was hanging down and went almost to the floor. She was wearing a silver choker, and diamond earrings she had gotten for Christmas that glittered in the dimly lit room.  
  
"So are we going or what?" She asked her dad who looked like he was seriously considering dragging her up into her room and forcing her to change into something more modest. After all, he didn't want any boys to look at his precious daughter and getting any ideas. The look his wife gave him quickly forestalled any objections he might have made though, so he just nodded and said, "We better get going, or else we're going to be late. We don't want to miss this, I don't know how long it would take me to get new dinner reservations, and I got this one weeks ago!"  
  
**  
  
Harry was just finishing getting settled into his room when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in" He called, not bothering to look up, he already knew who it would be. Ron told him earlier that as soon as he was finished unpacking that he would come and they would start working on their plans of how they were going to catch these 'sailor soldiers.'  
  
He was right about one thing, but seriously wrong about another part of the plan in his head. Ron WAS there, but instead of his common jeans and a t- shirt, he was wearing some kind of a penguin suit. He looked distinctly uncomfortable, and like what he wanted to do more than anything was to rip it off of him right there and then, just to get it OFF.  
  
"Oh no! I forgot about the dinner that we were supposed to go on tonight!" Harry cried in surprise. "And I have nothing to wear either!"  
  
"You don't have to worry about that, my mom has something for you to wear in my room. There's no way that I'm doing this alone. If I'm gonna be stuck in this ridiculous outfit, you're going to be sharing the experience." Ron had a satisfactory smirk on his face as he said these words.  
  
Harry only moaned, and followed Ron into the room. The suit was lying out on the bed, and was almost scary looking. While Ron's was a black and white, his was blue and black. For the boy that lived most of his childhood wearing clothes that were 10 sizes too large, and then black cloaks, this was going to be a new, and most likely unpleasant experience. "Why do we have to do this anyway?" He asked Ron as he walked out the door.  
  
"I'm sure it's just to torture us." Ron called after him.  
  
**  
  
Usagi walked in an almost a daze through the huge doors into the main part of the restaurant. It was surreal the way furniture and paintings strategically placed around the room made it look like you were in a completely different world, where magic and great things were possible. Where dreams could come true. There were huge paintings all over with pictures of knights, and princesses, and dragons. There were also giant canvas portraits of huge orchids, especially the black orchid. On the ceiling was a huge stain glass black orchid, covering the entire top of dome.  
  
Usagi couldn't believe that she was actually here, and this was really happening. She had been hearing of this place for most of her life, and for so long had dreamed of the day that she would come here. She was perfectly aware that the only reason that her parents were taking her was because they were upset that she was going to be leaving them when summer was over, and this was their was of apologizing for 'kicking her out'. That didn't ruin the mood though. This wasn't going to be a time to dwell on the future, Usagi was determined to let this be a perfect memory with her parents and little brother that she could keep with her when she was away.  
  
The waiter took them to a table in the middle of the restaurant, surrounded by some other tables, but not close enough to seem crowded. The tablecloth was a sleek black, and the candles winked in the darkness. Usagi sat in the chair trying her hardest not to let the dream fade, and tried not to say anything to crack the silence with mindless talk.  
  
Shingo wasn't the type to appreciate these things though, so as soon as they were all sitting down, he started chattering on about school, and how easy it was, and how he couldn't BELIEVE he got an A- in his English class, and how it ruined his perfect score. She tried to ignore him the best she could. Shingo was always the smart one, the child that her parents could be proud of, and who everyone always said 'Oh Ken, he reminds me so much of you when you were his age! Always striving to reach your ultimate potential.' Or 'My dear Ikuko, I remember when you did ____ also, it seems that he is following in your footsteps, so much like his parents.' No one ever said she was like her parents though. Her parents were great students when they were in school. They were class presidents, and basketball team captains. She was the screw up. They knew it, but they tried not to be too obviously disappointed that their daughter was so different than the one that they dreamed of having. She didn't even LOOK like her parents!  
  
"EXCUSE ME SIR! I have no idea what that is, but I can assure you that we won't have any 'fried frog eye casserole'!" A waiters adjusted voice echoed through the room, and everyone, Usagi included turned to stare at the scene that was quickly forming.  
  
Usagi almost laughed aloud at the picture they made. There were 2 redhead people, obviously older parents. There were 2 kids that were most likely theirs, because they had red hair also. One boy that had his face almost as red as the hair on her head, and a younger girl slowly sliding under the table trying to hide. There was someone with brown hair sitting at the table too, but his back was to Usagi so she couldn't see him. That wasn't all, the older man was holding a book in his hand and trying in vain to read from it and talk in Japanese, although it was very obvious that it wasn't a language he was familiar with. He was the only one with a book, and the people around they could barely be heard muttering in English trying to figure out a way that they could manage to get their food without a complete disaster breaking out.  
  
"What about 'Dilled Card Hopscotch?' the older man tried again to say something that the waiter could understand so they could eat, but it turned out to be the last straw. With a haughty puff, and some world about how these tourists should go somewhere that they can be understood, and how it wasn't HIS job to deal with people like that, he was here to take orders from 'normal' people, he stormed away.  
  
The little girl looked like she was going to cry, along with her mother. The redheaded boy looked like he wanted to do nothing more than to drag that man back and get him to apologize to his family for whatever it is he said. The older man looked lost, trying in vain to figure out what had gone wrong. He was sure he pronounced the words correctly. Once again she couldn't see the brown haired boy, but you could tell what he was thinking by the fact that he had his head in his hands and was just shaking his head back and forth in denial.  
  
"Poor people" Usagi's mother started saying quietly enough that only Usagi who was sitting right next to her could hear her. "It's a pity I can't for the life of me remember a world of English I learned in school, or I would go help them out. No one should go through this. I'm sure some people in this room can talk to them, but are just too scared of being the center of attention." Ikuko turned her head to look at her daughter, and immediately recognized the look on her face. "Oh my goodness, did I just say that out loud!" She cried, and tried in vain to stop her daughter from walking over to the other side of the room, but Usagi didn't even seem to hear her.  
  
"Where's meatball-brains going?!" Sammy asked his father as he saw Usagi's detreating back. Kenji for the first time saw his daughter walking away and knew that this was going to be trouble. Why did it always have to be HIS daughter that went to help out the strangest people? Any NORMAL person would let someone else take care of it.  
  
**  
  
Harry couldn't do anything but put his head in his hands and try to hide from the people looking at them. This was so EMBARASSING! He knew that they would need to do something for the language gap, but Ron's dad was so sure all he needed to do was read the words he wanted out of the book that had been given, and they would be all set. OBVIOUSLY he was wrong, seeing how everything didn't exactly go smoothly. Now they were in the middle of a strange place, where NO ONE could understand them, and the worst of all, they weren't getting any food!  
  
":Excuse me?:"  
  
Harry whipped around to see a girl in front of him. He didn't take much notice of her features; he just turned back around and said "Not another one! I'm soooo sick of these rude, stupid people who can't even speak the only civilized language in the world, English."  
  
"English is NOT the only civilized language in the world, you big jerk! And how can you say that someone is stupid without even knowing them! You have no right to talk to me like that! All I wanted to do is see if I could help you guys, but OBVIOUSLY I'm not needed here!" The girl gave Harry a glare that would have turned someone to ice; it was so cold and filled with some kind of almost hatred, but not quite. Something that he had said had cut her deeply, and he didn't even mean to say them. They just came out because of all of the frustrations he had been dealing with recently. She turned around and got ready to storm off when Molly's voice stopped her.  
  
"I'm sorry for Harry's rudeness, but can you speak very good English? We're kind of in a bit of a predicament here, and could really use your help."  
  
If her frown could send a person crashing deep down into the depths of despair, her smile could rival a sunrise. For the first time Harry actually LOOKED at the girl, and was astonished at what he saw. In front of him was an angel in the most complex of terms. She had to be one of the most beautiful people what he had ever seen, and he was just rude to her! He felt like the world was crashing down on him. How could he be so mean to someone so pretty, and if she was here to help them, nice? And the wasn't the worst of it, she was mad at him. He could tell by the way that she was now looking at Molly talk, and her back rigid with anger. Everything in her stance spoke volumes of how she now felt about him, and none of it was good.  
  
Harry looked up and saw that Ron was looking at him with pity. He of all people would feel bad for Harry, and know what he was going through, after all, he was a guy too, and knew that he would never want something like that to happen to him.  
  
"I'd be happy to help you, my name is Usagi. What do you need?"  
  
"While do you think that you could help us order? None of your waiters can seem to understand what I'm asking for, and that doesn't make any sense. I'm quite sure I'm speaking perfect Japanese, it's all in this book right here." Richard said as he handed the book to Usagi.  
  
Harry took his head out of his hands for a moment when he head a shuddering sound coming from very close to him. He looked at the girl and saw that her face was turning bright red. The shudders were coming from her, and Harry was starting to get very worried. Just when he was about to perform the Heimlich maneuver on her, he realized what was really going on. She was laughing, but she was tying very hard not to. Finally she couldn't hold it in anymore, and broke out into fits of giggles. She quickly covered her mouth, once again trying to stop herself, but not soon enough. Everyone at the table was now staring at her.  
  
"What exactly is it you find so funny about our situation?" Richard asked her, trying not to be but starting to feel mad at all of these strange people that would suddenly get mad at you, or start laughing at you for no apparent reason at all!  
  
Usagi continued to laugh for a minute or so, until she was finally able to talk. "I'm so sorry everyone. I didn't mean to laugh at you, but I couldn't help it. Where is it you got this book again?"  
  
"My brothers got it for us as a going away present when we left." The red- haired boy told her, suspicion of what was going on creeping into his voice "Why, is something wrong with it?"  
  
"I'd say, I know for sure that this defiantly isn't what it's supposed to be. It does translate words into Japanese; only the words that they are being translated in are totally ridiculous. Like here." Usagi pointed to a page in the book. "It says that the translation for chair is solitaire, whatever sense that makes. Earlier when you were ordering your food, I don't know if you noticed, but you were asking for 'dilled card hopscotch', and 'fried frogeye casserole. No wonder the waiter left!"  
  
Everyone at the table looked to be very angry with the pranksters who thought it would be so funny to make them look like complete fools. Unluckily for Fred and George, the people who were the but end of their prank didn't find anything to laugh about it at all. Harry was especially mad. He had wanted to have a good time while here, but the presence of the twins couldn't seem to leave the family and allow them to have a good time. Now they had unknowingly embarrassed him in front of the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Sure, he never had a chance with someone like her in the first place, he wasn't stupid, and he could face facts. It was just the look she gave him.it was one of such disgust and dislike. He felt himself unconsciously shudder as he remembered it; no one had ever looked at him like that before, not even his much-hated family.  
  
While Usagi offered to help them order, Harry was trapped in his own private turmoil. It wasn't just that the girl was pretty that made Harry unhappy that he had given her such a bad first impression of him. It was the tears that he could see brimming in her eyes that she hid so quickly; he almost believed that he had dreamt it. He had made her sad, and for some reason that fact made him almost want to go over and give her a hug and say that he was sorry. It felt so wrong that he should be mean to her, like he should be protecting her instead.  
  
There was also something so familiar about her that he just couldn't place. The way when she was mad at him she just ignored him, and the way she stood when she was angry. The tone of her voice, everything about this Usagi girl was like the memory of a dream that made him almost feel that he knew her at some time, even though he knew that that was impossible. He would remember someone like that.  
  
**  
  
Usagi just couldn't believe that that kid had called her stupid. She didn't really care about those other words that he had said, she could tell that they were only said out of frustration. It was just that those words cut so deeply into what she had been going thought recently. No one had really said it, and now that it was said, even if she didn't know him, she was angry. She tried to hide it as she helped the strangers who called themselves the Weaslyes, and their friend Harry order their food. She almost couldn't stand talking to Harry, so she did what she always did when she was angry with someone. She was overly polite. She hoped that he couldn't tell that she was doing it because she couldn't stand to talk to him any other way, but for some reason she knew that he was perfectly aware what she was doing.  
  
"If you ever need any other help just ask me, my number is 555-1234. I'd be more than happy to give you a tour of Juuban some time or something." She winked at the little girl named Ginny, Usagi had immediately taken a liking to her, she reminded her so much of herself at that age. Not to mention the red-haired boy named Ron was really cute. If all she had to do was try to deal with Harry, it would be well worth it. Anything to get out of the house and away from her friends, and basically anyone who knew about her transfer. She knew that they were only trying to be nice and understanding, but deep down she couldn't hide the fact that as much as they liked her, they still thought that she 'wasn't the brightest crayon in the box' so to speak, and they couldn't completely hide it. All she needed to do was to be away from them for a little while, and giving these people a tour would be just the thing.  
  
"We'd be more than happy to accept your offer." Molly smiled, but look confused as she talked. "You've been such a help to us though, what can we do for you? You haven't asked for anything, and you don't even know us."  
  
"Don't worry about anything. I like helping people, and giving you all a tour will give me an excuse to wander around the city again. I haven't done that in a long time. If you're all set I've really got to get back to my dinner. It was nice meeting you all. Bye." They sounded like chickens as they chirped their thanks and said goodbye at almost the same time.  
  
Usagi tried not to notice that looks that her parents and brother were currently giving her as she sat down at the table. "So.what are we eating?" She tried to break the silence reminding them that they WERE here to eat.  
  
The rest of the night passed in an almost daze as she slowly ate her food. That's right, she SLOWLY ate her meal. That just went to show that her mind was on something, or to be more accurate, someone else. That boy with the messy brown hair and glasses was just so familiar. As much as she immediately disliked him, it was almost like she knew him from somewhere.no, Usagi banished the thought, he was just another stranger in a world full of them. Nothing more, and nothing less.  
  
END CHAPTER  
  
**  
  
IF YOU LIKED IT, TELL ME!!!!! I can't empathize enough how important it is for me to get moral support when I upload a chapter for you to read. I need to know how you feel about it, or else I can't write. I don't stop the story on purpose, but the more and better reviews I receive, the more I am MOTIVATED to write longer, better chapters, and post them sooner.  
  
Email me at sirencalling@yahoo.com I LOVE emails, and in my book they're like 10 times better than a review ever is, so if you want drop me a line, go ahead. I'd love to hear from you! 


	6. dreams

Hey Everybody. This is the next chapter of my story. I hope you enjoy it, and I hope even more that you will be so confused that when your finished you will want to strangle some answers out of me! I want to dedicate this chapter to everyone who reviewed, and especially cloe mason who was just so persistent! Thanks peeps!  
  
**********  
  
The small sound of crying woke Luna from her peaceful sleep. At first Luna tried to ignore the faint echo of shuddering sobs coming from her charge, but over time she realized that there was no way she was going to get any rest that night until she went over to try to console the girl that was her princess.  
  
Slowly Luna stretched to get out all of the kinks in her lithe body, and jumped out of the bed she had made for the night using a pillow Usagi had placed for her on the desk. There was only so much she could take of being rolled on when she tried to sleep in the same bed as Usagi, so she had asked to have a temporary bed made until she could find a more permanent place to sleep.  
  
When she finally jumped onto the bed, she was expecting to see what she normally did, night after night. It had been happening for as long as she had known the girl, and had become a routine repeated every time that Luna woke up. She would hear crying coming from the bed, and at first worried would go to see what was wrong. Every time she could see Usagi with her eyes closed, curled up into a ball. For the first few times she would think that Usagi was crying over Mamoru, or something else that had happened in the day. She was never able to confirm, or deny her suspicions though, as much as she might like to. She could never ask the small blonde girl what she was upset about, because Usagi was always sleeping.  
  
There she would be, all curled up, hugging her arms across her chest, in the most childlike form of protection, tears coming from her eyes, and sobs coming from her small mouth. She could go on for hours sometimes, never stopping the flow of tears, and the pitiful wails that Luna couldn't help but think sounded like the cries of a lost child. Sometimes it would be soft sobbing, and sometimes Usagi wouldn't make a sound, and only the tears streaming down her face told of the suppressed pain, or whatever plagued her to make her so upset. These were the worst times. You might think that they would be the best because Luna would be able to get some sleep, but it was so creepy, that Luna felt obligated to watch over her while she shed her silent tears. These were the more uncommon times, luckily. Mostly, like tonight she cried like she would over a boy, or an injury she would get from fighting. Not the wailing that she did in front of everyone else, but the sobs that would escape when she was fixing a broken bone, or bandaging an open wound. She didn't scream then, and she didn't now. When she was hurt she sobbed like she was trying not to, or as if she was trying to be quiet enough that no one would hear her. The only difference was that during the day no tears came out of her eyes, while at night they flowed and wouldn't stop.  
  
Luna jumped back in shock when she looked up from her contemplation, and saw not the sleeping crying Usagi, but the wide-awake, very aware, quiet Usagi.  
  
"Don't do that again! You scared a life out of me!" Luna screeched when she was finally able to untangle herself from the blankets she had become wrapped up in.  
  
Usagi didn't seem to hear her. When Luna looked closer she saw that although Usagi was awake and she had stopped crying. She was sitting on her bed, staring at her finger with all of her concentration. She was turning it side to side, just looking at it. Then suddenly she moved her hand so fast that Luna almost didn't catch it and caught a tear that had just rolled off her cheek. Once again she just stared at the glistening moisture resting on her hand. She seemed almost unable to accept the fast that she was crying. She looked at the small bead of moisture, almost as if she couldn't believe it was there, and was trying to figure out what these tears, that surely were not hers, were doing on her face.  
  
"Luna" Usagi whispered her name so softly, that Luna almost didn't hear it. She had never seen Usagi like this, so bewildered yet at the same time Usagi seemed almost cared.  
  
Luna had no idea what to do, she had imagined so many times when she would tell Usagi about her nightly crying sessions, but now that the time had come, she had no idea what to say.  
  
***  
  
Usagi had woken up from a dream that now she couldn't remember, for a reason that now she didn't know. She had woken to find the taste of salt in her mouth, almost like the taste of salt water when she swam in the Pacific Ocean, and some of the water got on her lips. At first Usagi thought that it must be her imagination, but when she reached up with her finger to touch her face, she came in contact with moisture. She followed the moisture, and found paths of wetness running from her eyes, all the way down to her now soaking wet pillow.  
  
At first she had no idea what might have caused the strange phenomenon, but then she realized with a shock what it had to be.  
  
She never cried during the day. She wailed, and she screamed because she knew she was supposed to, but never shed tears, not that she knew of anyway. That was why she made such a scene of being upset and screamed and cried. If everyone saw her screaming, they wouldn't notice the fact that her eyes were completely dry, and not a tear was shed. No matter how much she might want to, she could never do something that for everyone else would be a normal occurrence. It was just another thing wrong with her to add to her list. She had seen others cry though, so she knew what it was like. They cried tears, and that was the only thing that could possibly be on her face. But why would she be crying while she slept, when she couldn't when she was awake?  
  
All she could do was wonder at the tears still left on her face because she hadn't bothered to wipe them away. She was almost in a trance as she realized that here was yet ANOTHER thing that proved that something was dearly wrong with her, and all of her problems led back to the one big one her past. She was a freak with problems, all because of her past. The girl that cried at night, but couldn't during the day. Oh well, it was just once more thing to hide from those she loved.  
  
She didn't notice that Luna was there until she screamed at her not to do that again, whatever it is that she did, Usagi didn't know. She gently whispered the name of the cat that was her guardian, as a way of greeting. Now Luna knew that there was something wrong with her, other than the fact that her grades were less than perfect. Now Luna knew Usagi had a secret, and Usagi knew Luna would try to find out what it was, it was in her nature. That was the last thing she needed. Ignoring the cat, Usagi once again closed her eyes, and slept.  
  
Minutes later the tears came again.  
  
***  
  
Sirus gently caressed the small picture in this hand. It wasn't like the pictures he was used to, because it didn't move. Ordinarily it would be unremarkable, but to him it was a valued treasure. It was something that he had managed to sneak into prison simply due to the fact that it wasn't a magical picture. But despite the lack of any magic, this small picture was the main reason that he had survived. He knew he was innocent so he didn't die like most people did at Azkaban, but that wouldn't have been enough to endure the loneliness, and the silence, and the pure torture of his life. This picture was motivation that told him that he COULDN'T give up, because he had something to live for. It was a last gift to him from a person that had trusted him more than she trusted that the sun would rise in the east. The person that he would rather die than hurt, but in the end had crushed more deeply than he ever could, even if he tried.  
  
In the picture was a smiling man with coal black hair, and dark brown eyes. His arm was around a very petite and positively glowing woman with hair the color of sunshine, and brilliant sapphire eyes. They were both wearing just regular clothes that would fit in a muggle society instead of their usual black robes. They were both wearing jeans and t-shirts that said LONDON across the front of them. If you looked closely at the woman, you could see that the woman looked abnormally large around her middle, although she was really a very skinny lady. It was obvious that she was very pregnant.  
  
'My family.' Sirus thought fondly to himself as he once again put the picture back in his pocket like he had so many times. Once again he went to search for any trace of his wife, and his child that he was never even able to see. All he knew was that she was a girl, and nothing else. He had never even been able to see what she looked like as he was thrown in jail before she was even born. He was determined not to give up though, he had been waiting too long, and had been clutching for far too many years to the hope that he would see his family once more, to give up now.  
  
Anyone who saw him would think him a normal business man as he walked down the street with a briefcase in one hand, and a bag with his few belongings in the other. He would have preferred to ride his broom on this trip; it was so much more comfortable than flying in an airplane for hours. He just hated planes. Sadly, he was still a fugitive and he couldn't risk the chance that he might be seen. As much as he hated acting like a muggle, it looked like he would still have to for a while.  
  
As much as he wanted to find his child, and his wife, he knew that he also had other  
  
obligations. No matter how great his desire to find his immediate family, he already knew about extended family that he needed to see. For all his godson Harry knew, he had died or been imprisoned in his absence. It was the least he could do to drop in on the boy for a minute to say hello. Besides, there was a small chance that Harry could even help him.  
  
It was just too bad that he was all the way in Japan, if only he didn't need to ride in a plane!  
  
**********  
  
Yep, that's the end of another chapter of my ever-progressing story. I hope you enjoyed it, and if you did, or if you didn't I'd really appreciate any comments you might have. So if you will please review, I would really appreciate it, after all, you guys are the reason I write *smiles*.  
  
Remember, if you review, I will not only get the next chapter out sooner, but I'll work hard on it too, which is always better than doing it half- assed, I'm sure you'll all agree.  
  
Email me PLEASE at sirencalling@yahoo.com I LOVE emails even more than reviews. It's so much more personal, and I can also answer questions you have on the story (maybe.)  
  
Ja ne until next time! 


	7. explainations and confessions

Now, I would just like to note before I start this once more, that this is my fourth attempt on this chapter, all of the previous ones being lost. I'm sorry if it took so long, but I hope that this copy might actually survive to be posted.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Sarah and her sister. HAPPY BIRTHDAY SARAH! I know how great turning 16 is; I only just turned it a few months ago. I'm sorry to everyone who waited so long, and I hope this chapter is satisfactory.  
  
**  
  
Harry looked over at his calendar that he had posted onto the wall as soon as he had first made himself comfortable in his room. The day was June 16th. It wasn't circled, and it wasn't marked, but it still stood out and could not be ignored. June 16th was the worst day of the year. The day where his childhood had been dashed to pieces; the day where he was supposed to go out and get a tour around Juuban.  
  
He didn't want to go, but how could he say no? He had no reasonable excuse, and he didn't want to have to explain to Ron why it was that he usually spent this day in mourning, and was always in a grumpy mood. He didn't want to have to tell him that this was the anniversary of the day that his best childhood friend had been hit by a car and left him forever. Ever since his Uncle Vernon had told him about the tragedy he had dreaded this day more than any other had. He would usually lock himself up in his room and not talk to anyone, but he couldn't do that today. So he'd have to go about the day without doing anything unordinary.  
  
He pulled plain blue T-shirt on, and ran a comb quickly through his messy black hair. Molly and Arthur had already decided to out and do something by themselves, so that left him, Ron, and Ginny to go out with that girl Usagi and try to find anything they could about the mysterious Sailor Scouts. Of course, they couldn't say that, they would need to pretend that they wanted to see the sights, but it should have been a fun day, that is if it wasn't June 16th.  
  
Harry reluctantly pulled his sandals on, and walked out the door. Ginny and Ron must have already been out in the common room, eating the strange muggle breakfast. At least strange to them.  
  
So he went over to the table with breakfast/brunch on it, and grabbed a roll and an orange and put it on a small paper plate. He scanned the tables, and saw Ron and Ginny already eating their breakfast, just like he thought they would be.  
  
"Hey Haarury" Ron cheerily said with a mouth full of a blueberry muffin.  
  
"It's about time you got up!" Ginny sounded somewhat irritated "I was hoping to go out really early this morning, but you and Ron had to sleep in! I've been up since 5:30!" Ginny must have eaten a long time ago, because she was just tapping her foot impatiently, and her face was matching her hair.  
  
Harry scooted into his chair, and tried to manage a small smile, hoping that no one could tell just how fake it was.  
  
He got into his breakfast with vigor, trying not to think about anything but chewing, swallowing, and shoving the food into his mouth.  
  
"Besides," Ron said as he finally finished his breakfast "How do we know that Usagi is even awake yet?"  
  
Ginny didn't have an answer, so she just stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
**  
  
Usagi woke up with a flash, and clutched at her head. She didn't know why it was that she did, and as soon as she woke from her dream-daze, she tried to forget about it. She had been having this dream, this horrible dream. She didn't remember what exactly happened, just like she never could. She just had this chill of fear run through her body, and for a moment she felt like a child. But she shrugged it off, and started to get dressed.  
  
When she had finally taken a short shower, and put on her faded blue shorts and her white shirt with a pink bunny on it, she went downstairs to have breakfast.  
  
At the top of the stairs she caught wind of the most heavenly scent, and with her nose guiding her, and not common sense, she ran down the stairs.  
  
It was only with extreme luck that she didn't kill anyone, including herself on the way down. Not to say that she didn't almost kill anyone that day!  
  
Shingo was sitting at the kitchen table, eating a plate full of pancakes and sausage. Usagi's mouth started to water at the sight of the food! Fooooodddd!  
  
Shingo looked up from his wonderful breakfast, and straight at her. His face changed from the happy go lucky little boy look, to a pale white which caused Usagi to immediately rush over to him trying to figure out what was wrong with him.  
  
He pushed her off as she tried to help, and trying to recover what little dignity he still had left he said snidely. "What are you doing up Meatball Head? I thought it was impossible for you to wake up before noon during vacation, or even during school!"  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him, and went to gather her food. "For your information, I happen to be going out today and wanted to get an early start. I'm going out with some new friends today to give them a tour."  
  
Shingo rolled his eyes "Yeah right, who would want to see you? Most of the mentally insane are locked up right now, well, and can't think-"  
  
"That's just your problem, see RIGHT THERE, you said it yourself, you can't think. Now why don't you just stop insulting yourself, and allow me to enjoy my breakfast?" She interrupted him mid-sentence, and as she went to sit down patted his head like he was a little dog.  
  
He growled like the dog that she knew he was and said. "Well, at least I have friends who want to spend time with me, and I really need to get out of the house." He looked at her "I can only stand the smell for so long." And with that said, he picked up his plate, but it in the sink, and started to walk away.  
  
But before he was completely gone she called after him "Wow Shingo, I have to say I'm proud of you, have you been taking lessons. But if you ever want to be any good at the art of insulting you might want to use a little bit more originality." She smirked as he left. Sure, she wasn't very good at school, and who could blame her? But that didn't mean she was stupid, and one of the best ways for her to use her intelligence where no one would laugh at her for TRYING to be smart, when she really wasn't was in her verbal battles with her brother. And the sound of the door slamming was like music to her ears.  
  
After she finished eating, and let me tell you the sight would have shocked anyone there to see it! She sat at the chair and started to try to figure out the dreams that she had been having for as long as she could remember. She had so often, but she just couldn't figure them out! Something told her that it wasn't simply thoughts from her day made manifest in the dreams, but it was something else! Something more!  
  
The sound of someone knocking at her door interrupted her line of thought, and so abandoning that kind of thinking as a waste of time, she went to answer the door.  
  
**  
  
Harry stood fidgeting at the front door of house, where the girl Usagi that he had met the other day lived. So many thoughts were running through his head. Was this the right house? What if she changed her mind about helping them? And most importantly of all, he couldn't get the brilliant blue eyes out of his mind, and the honey blonde hair that would be haunting him all day. Serena's small child face would never leave him, but on this day he couldn't stop seeing it everywhere he went. And it didn't help that this girl that he was going to be spending the day with was so hauntingly similar to his dead childhood friend. He would be trying to forget about Serena, but then when he saw a glimpse of their tour guides blonde hair, he knew the memories would come back in full force. It was really too bad, he had seen Serena in every blonde haired blue eyed girl that he had met since she died, desperate for the hope that some how she had come back to him. He had forced himself to stop that long ago, because despite the fact that Usagi was similar, didn't mean she was the same person. He knew that and refused to delude himself any more. It just hurt too much.  
  
But his worries or at least one of them went away when the smiling face of Usagi appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Hello" She chirped smiling happily. He hoped for a moment that the smile was for him, but she was looking straight at Ginny. "I was hoping that you would come around today." In an almost reluctant manner she widened her introduction to include him and Ron. "It's such a beautiful day, and I was so wishing that I would be able to show you around town, but I wasn't sure whether or not you would be able to come!"  
  
Ginny was hopping from foot to foot, and Ron was smiling hugely, and he couldn't seem to get his eyes off of the happy go lucky girl. Harry was looking at his feet, trying desperately to avoid her gaze. Why did things like this always happen to him!?  
  
Ron, trying to be polite, said "Thank you again for being nice enough to show us around." He started to turn a bright shade of red. "It would have been so hard to get around in a new place like this without the help of someone like you. So, what do you have around here? Is there anything especially interesting?"  
  
Ginny, finally not able to keep her words in any longer blurted out "I want to see everything, I want to see all of the mugg- I mean all of the Japanese stuff! COME ON COME ON, LETS GO!"  
  
Usagi laughed at her, "Wow, you really do seem to want to get started, don't you? But I'm afraid I might disappoint you, you see, nothing really interesting ever happens around here anymore, and there isn't really that much to see. But we could check out the arcade, the park, and the mall if you think your brother and his silent friend could keep up with us." She winked knowingly at the small redhead, and ignored Ron's protesting stutters and Harry's silence.  
  
Ginny's eyes grew wide. "Could we go see the arcade, please please please Usagi!? I would love to try some of the games out! I've never played one before."  
  
Usagi looked like she was about to pass out at those last words, and her face went white as a sheet. "You mean, you've never played Sailor V, Final Fantasy, or any of the other wonderful games they have!? We need to fix that right away!" She Ginny's hand, and started running off the porch, finally she seemed to notice they weren't following and whipped around. "So, are you guys coming, or are you going to stay there all day? What, can't keep up with a couple of girls?"  
  
**  
  
Usagi felt kind of guilty for being so callous with Harry, and especially Ron. She knew that neither of them really deserved it, but the words just came out before she could stop them.  
  
And so she chattered away with Ginny, while the boys walked a few steps behind them having their own private conversation. There was just something about the 12-year-old girl that immediately made her like her. She just reminded her so much of herself when she was that age, and also a little like Rini, her future daughter at the same time. Some might have said that they got on so well, so soon because they had the same level of intelligence, but those people didn't know Usagi, at least, not the real one.  
  
And so they talked about nothing really. Usagi asked a few questions about Ginny's life, but she seemed to want to avoid those so Usagi didn't press her. They mainly talked about Jubban, and arcade games. Usagi just couldn't believe that anyone could not have ever enjoyed the wonder of Sailor V, or Dark Realms, which were only a couple of the amazing games which she loved so much. The games which she could play, and fight in without the risk of hurting herself. It was much more fun than the real thing, and having to make your parents disappointed because you 'once again had a klutz attack and fell down'. Of course, sometimes she felt guilty for saying that to her parents, but in a way it WAS true. She just had a little help on her way to the ground.  
  
Ron and Harry seemed to finish whatever it was which was so important in their discussion, and came up to stand next to Ginny on her other side. Ron seemed to be the one who really couldn't keep his questions to himself, because he was the first one to ask eagerly "You said earlier that nothing much interesting happens around here anymore but did anything interesting ever happen around this place?" He looked at her with eyes as innocent as a small puppy dog "We really don't know that much about this Jubban is that really true? Nothing interesting happens here?"  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes. "Come on; don't tell me you haven't heard about what made this place so famous in the first place. People around the world know that it was the Sailor Scouts who once upon a time made this place a huge tourist attraction, everyone trying to just get a glimpse, or a picture of the heroines. Thankfully, when the scouts disappeared, so did most of the tourists. So now, it's true. Nothing does happen around here."  
  
Ron coughed, trying to hide his guilty face; so much for being smooth. "I really wouldn't know. We don't hear much about Japan where I come from, who exactly are these sailor scouts?" Harry kicked Ron in the shin, stopping him from completely giving away why they were here. Innocent questions were one thing, but they had to be gradual, not all at once.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't help you. You see...no one really knows that much about the Sailor Scouts. Once day, they suddenly appeared, and they disappeared the same way they came I guess. It's just a mystery that will never be solved. Oh, look, there's the Crown Arcade!! She brushed into the building, trying desperately to avoid any more questions about a topic she would much rather forget.  
  
"Hey there Motoki! (Japanese)" She waved to the blonde man wearing an apron managing the food counter.  
  
He smiled and waved calling. "Hey there Usa, I'll be with you in a minute. Oh, who are your friends? (Japanese)"  
  
Usagi gestured them to one of the booths, "We should go and take a seat. They have the best ice cream in the world here, my treat!"  
  
They slid into the seats, Usagi and Ginny one once side, and Ron and Harry on the other. They made small talk for a few minutes, until Motoki finally came over.  
  
"These are my new friends, Harry, Ron, and Ginny. They're visiting here for the summer, and I offered to show them around because they don't understand the language. (Japanese)"  
  
"Hello." Motoki said is slow English, Usagi's eyes went wide. "I had no idea you could speak English!" She said shocked. Motoki smiled almost in perceptively, "I didn't know you could either Usa. I didn't think you ever took an English class in your life! I learned in school, so," he said once more in English "What will you have."  
  
And so they make their orders, Usagi getting a huge sundae, and everyone else was ordering milkshakes. Most normal people couldn't stand treats so soon in the morning, especially after breakfast. Good thing she was anything but normal.  
  
Usagi tried, really, she did! She tried to eat slowly and politely, but before she knew it her ice cream had disappeared, and the 3 Europeans were looking at her like she was someone from another world. She coughed, trying to dissipate the tension.  
  
"Well, why don't we go and check out the games now?" She put her hand behind her head, and light pink dots appeared on her cheeks.  
  
"Sounds great!" Ginny chirped, and as soon as Usagi paid, she went to check out the much praised Sailor V game, and left the boys to finish their milkshakes.  
  
**  
  
Sirus had finally managed to get off of his plane a few hours ago. Immediately he checked into a small hotel, and set off to find Harry.  
  
It wasn't that hard for him. Not many people knew this, but most wizards and witches possessed a kind of aura which came with their magic. Many senior magic users could feel it, and as Harry's godfather, Sirus had perfected the skill of locating that of his godson.  
  
Ron was sitting with Harry in a booth facing the window, all alone. Sirus wondered for a second where Ginny was, but quickly abandoned that thought. They had probably left her with Ron's parents. They seemed deeply involved in a conversation, and Sirus wasted a few seconds trying to get their attention. He didn't want it to seem obvious to passerbies, so he made his gestures small. Finally, after what seemed like forever being in the open, Harry looked up and saw him. All of the color drained from his face, but a smile also quirked his lips up. He gestured to Ron, who also looked shocked to see the man who for so long he had thought was a criminal, until he had finally realized the truth that dark night, not so long ago.  
  
Sirus gestured for them to come outside. He had thought that they would rush outside, but first Harry seemed to call to someone first. Then finally, they came through the door.  
  
Harry came to him, with Ron slightly in tow. "Hey Sirus. What's going on?" Harry whispered, and Ron just waved.  
  
"Not here, it's much in the open. Follow me." He started walking forward, knowing that two teenage boys would be not far behind.  
  
He led them to a large library, with an old abandoned air about the place. He walked through the aisles and aisles of books, until he thought they were sufficiently lost in the maze enough to keep anyone from finding them, or hear what they had do say. But still, despite that, he spoke in whispers.  
  
"Sirus, what are you doing here? I thought you were in hiding." Harry quietly asked, concern etched on his face.  
  
Sirus at first seemed at a loss for words, not sure how to start what he was going to say. How did you ask your godson for help, especially after not being there for him for so long? Ron disappeared into the background, leaving them to speak alone.  
  
Sirus gave Harry a quick hug, and said. "Harry, how much do you know about me?"  
  
Harry seemed surprised at the question. "I know you were my parent's best friend, you were framed for their murder, and that you love practical jokes, as evidenced by the fact that you were one of the marauders." His eyebrows drew together as he thought. "Not much else really." He finished.  
  
Sirus took a deep breath. This would be hard, and most likely take along time, he would just need to shorten his story to the basic facts. He had never told anyone this before, and he felt like the tension would make him crack.  
  
"Harry, did you ever know that I'm married?" Harry shook his head in a shocked no. The thought had never even occurred to him that the roguish rebel could have a wife.  
  
Sirus's eyes got a far-off look, as if he was once again living an old memory. "Oh yes, she was the love of my life. She had the brightest blue eyes, and her hair was the color of spun gold. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever met, and I ever will. She had a wonderful sense of humor, and had a way with people, which made them immediately love her. I loved her so much, and although we weren't THE couple, like your parents, it was a wonderful relationship. But there was a problem, you see, Katrina was, different. I don't know what it was about her, but she made Volemort seem dull, and she was also more powerful than Dumbledore. But she could never do anything hurtful to anyone, and when Volemort tried to make her his consort, his partner to rule by his side as he saw it, she completely rejected him. For a while he seemed to go away, the threat gone. We got married and lived a happy life. She was even going to have a baby." Tears began to brim in his eyes as he remembered his wife, and tried to explain what he would talk about for days in a few simple words.  
  
"It was the baby which ultimately caused all of our problems, although no one could ever blame her. It was never my child's fault that anything happened the way it did. But when Volemort found out that we were going to have a child he became determined that he would have it. Katrina didn't want to fight because she was deathly afraid that anything would harm our baby. She instead went into hiding, at least until the baby was born. I couldn't go with her, she wouldn't allow me to be in danger, and left in the night never telling me where she was going. Then I was captured, and put into the death house Azkaban. I never found out what happened to her, or even if she's alive. I don't even know the name of my child, only that it's a girl." He looked in askance at Harry. "I know that that's a lot to process all at once, and maybe one day I'll actually be able to give you the details as to what happened. But the truth is I haven't been in hiding all of this time. I've been looking for my family. I need to find them, I need them like I need air, and I need for you to help me."  
  
Harry looked shocked at so many revelations so quickly. "What could I possibly do to help you? If anyone could find them, you could. What chance would I possibly have?"  
  
Sirus shook his head vigorously. "You can do so much that I can't. I have to try to stay in hiding, and what I can do is left to an absolute minimum. You don't have death eaters out to kill you, and maybe you could even try to use some of the muggle technology you know so well to help you, like the computers and the Internet. And most importantly you can keep an eye out in the wizarding world for me, just in case you hear anything. I know that this is a lot to ask of you, but you're the only person I can trust."  
  
Harry looked not at a complete loss. "I'd love to try to help you. You're the only family I've got left."  
  
Sirus nodded abruptly, and roughly wiped the tears away. They were for another time, not now. "Thank you Harry, if you could look for anyone named Katrina, or anything like that name, or most likely anyone who suddenly appeared out of nowhere, or even anyone who matches that description, you might have a chance. But knowing her, if she doesn't want to be found, you probably won't have much luck finding her. Your best chance would probably be to find my daughter. She's about your age if it helps. Oh, and you'll need this." Sirus reached into his pocket and pulled out a faded picture. "I know her face like the back of her hand, and I think you'll need this more than me." Harry could tell how hard it was for Sirus to give up that little piece of paper, and reverently put it in his pocket. "I know I'm not giving you that much to work with, and it's almost an impossible task. But I just can't not try."  
  
Harry nodded in agreement. "I'll start looking as soon as I can. But right now I have to get back to our tour guide before she begins to wonder where we went, not that she would care. Women, I'll never understand them."  
  
Sirus once more had the mischievous look in his eyes, and Harry started to back away. "It looks like I'm not the only one with girl problems. Good luck with her, I've found that it's usually the ones you can't stand that are perfect for you. After all, look at me and Katrina. We hated each other for years."  
  
They went their separate directions with no words spoken, the simple companionship enough. Ron was waiting outside the door, and while Sirus went off to who knows where, and with Harry full of ideas as to how to find Sirus's daughter, they went off to join Usagi.  
  
**  
  
Ah me. I just love dramatic irony, don't you? Just the thought of Usagi, just out of sight. The girl that they are all looking for, but no one knows it. Harry and Sirus both on a futile search to find the lost girl and the entire time she is right there. And Harry, mourning the death of his childhood friend, never realizing that he was with her even while he was lamenting her death.  
  
OK everyone, I make that chapter extra long to make up a little for taking so long to get it out. I really hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it.  
  
Remember, that the only reason I have for writing is you guys, and only that through reviews. I also write because I enjoy it, but would really appreciate it if you remember to say just a few words before you go about your daily life.  
  
SO. Give me your thoughts, feelings, anything!  
  
Also, feel free to email me at sirencalling@yahoo.com to harass me, or just to talk.  
  
Ja ne everyone, have a nice day. 


	8. answers come at night

Hey everybody! No, I'm not dead, contrary to common belief. I just couldn't believe how long it's been since I last updated! I thought it was maybe 2 or 3 months, but NO it was almost a year! But I have to say, I've written this chapter about 7 times, and somehow I've always managed to lose it. And now, I'm finally able to update!! Yay!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
But anyway, thank you for all of the kind people who didn't give up on me, and wouldn't let me give up either. Everyone who reviewed, and especially the emails just made me NEED to get this chapter out, if only not to let you down.  
  
Now this has a lot of explainations in it, and is really kinda sad. But I hope you enjoy anyway!  
  
***  
  
Usagi yawned and fell into bed. It had been a long day, and now all she wanted to do was get some sleep. She never knew showing a few foreigners around could be so exhausting! Here she thought there wasn't anything to see in Jubban, but apparently Harry, Ron, and Ginny didn't feel the same way. They wanted see not only the arcade and the library, but also every single restaurant, the mall, and they even asked for particular streets that they had heard the Sailor Scouts had been sighted at. Which was just one more reason for her to be tired. It got draining to have to dodge, or pretend ignorance to so many questions about the Scouts. She wasn't supposed to know anything, and while she wasn't a very good liar Usagi thought she did a pretty good job at not even looking like she knew anything. But she couldn't help but wonder why it was that people from England could know so much. She had foolishly thought that it was only a local thing, and there was no way her and a couple of her teenage friends were world famous. But today she learned otherwise.  
  
Crawling under her covers, she roughly pushed Luna out of the bed, ignoring the startled screech of the angry cat. And when Luna lifted her paw to claw Usagi for daring to touch her, she stopped and sweat-dropped as the loud snores caused her to fall off the bed.  
  
** Dream **  
  
Her blonde hair blew around her face as she ran down the street. She was late to get home.again. Serena was beginning to panic as she ran frantically down the road in a futile effort to get back to the orphanage before they noticed she was gone. And it was all her fault! She had snuck over to Harry's again, and completely lost track of time as they played hide-and-go-seek together. And now she was gonna get caught, and never be trusted alone again!  
  
Tears started to stream down the small girls face as she thought about being separated from her best friend. It wasn't like they were mean to her there or anything; it was just that at the orphanage there weren't any people her age anymore.  
  
It wasn't always like that, however. She had arrived in a basket when she was a baby, without even a note. At the time that she was growing up there were all sorts of people she could play with. But then slowly, one by one they were adopted and left. And even though they always promised to keep in touch, Serena had yet to get a letter from one of her 'friends'. And there were new people that came in sometimes. But they had no interest in playing her games, and had far too much on their minds. Which didn't make sense to Usagi. After all, they were only six. They weren't supposed to be serious! It was their job to go and play around, and use their imagination until they go mad! But that wasn't the way anyone else thought.  
  
Besides, it wasn't like she was being completely ridiculous when she pretended she was a witch. After all, she knew that magic was out there. She didn't quite understand how she could be so positive of this, but sometimes when she closed her eyes and thought really hard she could see a kind face. She wasn't sure who this woman was, but she thought it was her mother. She was smiling at her, as if she was the only person in the world. But then the smile turned sad, and the face slowly vanished. But afterwards she had this incredible feeling of being protected and watched over. And she knew that it was magic.  
  
And she never told this to anyone. After all, people already thought she was crazy, even though she proclaimed that she was only 'pretending'. And what would they think when she told them that she could still remember her mother? Maria would tell her that she was crazy, and she had been 8 months old when she was dropped off. No one could remember that far behind. But remembering was very important to her, and she didn't want to lose any part of her past, especially not her mother. So every night before she went to sleep she would slowly picture that face until it was perfect in her mind, so she would never forget. And that nameless face was the only one who could understand her, if only she was there.  
  
That is, until there was Harry. She had first met him when she had snuck out of the orphanage to explore the park. She had been holding a stick, and pretending that it was her magic wand. She was blasting the trees, and making believe she was doing magic. She had thought she was all alone when she heard someone walking up behind her. At first she had thought it was someone from the orphanage to bring her back, and had whipped her stick around to point it right between the person's eyes. But all she saw was a skinny boy in clothes that were WAY too big for him. He had been looking at her with curiosity, wondering what she was doing. Her heart had gone out to him as soon as he smiled and asked: "Can I play too?"  
  
After that they had become the best of friends. And sometimes she would try to arrange meetings where she would sneak out of the orphanage, and he would sneak out of his uncles, and they would play wherever they wanted. Her hours were filled with constant magic when she was with Harry. He was her one true friend, and the thought that she was going to lose him was something she couldn't bear.  
  
Besides, even if the orphanage didn't forbid her, Harry's uncle probably would. He had caught Usagi playing magic with Harry one day in the park, and had gotten angrier than she had ever seen an adult. He had forbidden Harry from ever talking to her again, which was why Harry had to sneak out just like she did. Vernon would love nothing more than to request for the orphanage to keep her locked up permanently.  
  
Her hand unconsciously went to her pocket as she thought about being separated. They had met a nice man in the park a week ago, with a camera that could take pictures instantly. They had posed, and the man had taken two pictures. One for her, and one for Harry. She always kept it safe in her pocket, and when she had it with her she somehow felt that Harry was with her as well.  
  
Her small chubby legs were beginning to ache as she continued to run. She ignored it and persisted on. She was now running down one of the side streets, and she should be 'home' in about 5 minutes.  
  
She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. She wouldn't cry over anything, not yet. People always told her she cried too much, but she wasn't a baby or anything. As she closed her eyes for the blink of a moment to wipe the tears away she totally missed the headlights as a huge semi came speeding towards her. It was going about twice the speed limit, and the driver was driving like he was drunk. She didn't even see anything until she looked up, and the truck went off the road entirely and smashed into her small body, throwing her backwards.  
  
She connected rather harshly with a tree, and felt a sharp stabbing pain in her head. Blood began to drip into her eyes, and all she knew was blackness.  
  
***  
  
Usagi woke up with a start clutching at her head. She didn't think she was screaming, but her own voice was evidence that she was wrong. And her parents and a Shingo who came through the door that her father had thrown open couldn't just be her imagination.  
  
The next thing she knew she was in her Mothers arms, and her Dad was standing over her protectively, looking around the room.  
  
"Shhh.its all right." Her mother continued to hush under her breath, unconsciously trying to calm her child. The only thing was, Usagi didn't need calming. The fear and pain had gone as soon as she had woken up, and she didn't even remember what her dream was about anymore.  
  
Her Dad moved over to the side of her bed, and looked sternly down at her. "What happened? It wasn't a burglar was it?" Ikuko glared at her husband, but Kenji just kept looking at Usagi.  
  
Usagi just shook her head. "No.I'm sorry for waking you all, but it really wasn't anything. I must have been having a bad dream."  
  
"Yeah, I'll bet rabid bunny's were attacking you, Hun Meatball Brains!" Usagi turned to glare at her brother, who only stared angrily back. She stuck her tongue at him, and soon they had a fierce tongue war going on.  
  
Usagi heard her father sigh, and looked up at him. He was currently looking from her to her brother over and over again. "Well, if there isn't any problem, why don't we all go see if we can get any more sleep tonight." With that said he practically shoved Shingo out of the room, and with one last squeeze Ikuko turned to follow him.  
  
"Geez, what do they think I am, 2 years old!?" Usagi muttered under hear breath and lay back down.  
  
"What, are you saying you aren't?" Usagi ignored Luna and closed her eyes. But before she could sleep her hand moved to just above her forehead. Gently she touched the scar that she had since she could remember. When she had woken up, she had been clutching at that scar.  
  
***  
  
Harry sat, Indian-style on his bed. He was once more cradling the small picture in his hands. He had taken it out of the frame so he could hold it close to him. The smiling girl haunted him even to this day. While he had never known why Serena was so important to him, it was a fact he had never tried to deny. She had been just alone as him, and in each other they had found a kindred spirit. And maybe it was the fact that they were always playing like they were witches and wizards. Maybe his blood knew that it wasn't all make believe, and the part of him that wanted to believe in magic had been drawn to her.  
  
But that part of him had died when she did. She was just a little girl! She didn't deserve to die! And she was the most vibrant person he had ever met. Her eyes were so alive with a sparkle that he had yet to see in anyone since. She had taken a mistreated boy, who slept in a cubbard and had given him new hope. She had given him something to live for other than taking care of his family by cooking their food, and cleaning their messes.  
  
But that had all died with her. He had stopped believing in magic until Hagrid came and told him who he was. He had resigned himself to forever being Dudley's punching bag, and stopped even trying to have fun. And of course, the irony would never escape him. If anyone deserved to escape the muggle world and join the world of the wizards she did. And no matter how hard he tried to tell her it was all pretend, she always told him that magic was real. She knew it! But she had died before he had ever gone to Hogwarts. And he had never been able to apologize for telling her that she was wrong. He had never been able to tell her just how right she was! And she would be so happy to know what he was doing with his life now. She had always had dreams for the both of them. And he knew that she would take to magic far faster than even Hermonine. Because it was already in her soul, and all she needed to do was learn the words.  
  
Of course, that was only if Serena WAS a witch. Which was a possibility, but highly unlikely. Anyway, he would never know now.  
  
He looked back down at the picture and smiled sadly. He would never forget the day that Vernon had come into his room and told him gleefully that his 'little friend had finally died.' If nothing else caused him to hate his family, the look in Vernon's eyes was enough. He had never liked Serena. And even though Harry knew why now: Vernon was afraid of Harry playing with magic and discovering he was a wizard, that didn't make the anger go away. That piggy smile made Harry want nothing more than to shove a fist in his mouth, even to this day.  
  
It had been Dudley who had told him how she had died. Dudley had always been jealous of their friendship. The thought that someone would want to be friends with his little cousin instead of him was more than he could take. He had relished every word as he explained in infinite detail how Usagi had been going home from playing with him when a drunk driver hit her. She had been thrown into a tree, and died on impact. But the one thing that Dudley had stressed the most was how she had been going home from being with him. Which meant that it was all his fault. He just had to keep her later, or let her go sooner. A split second of her staying to play longer or leave earlier could have been the difference between life and death. Of course, if she hadn't come to play with him at all she never would have been in danger in the first place.  
  
Harry allowed the tears to begin to flow down his face as he held the picture to his heart. It was now 8:58. The exact moment she had died.  
  
Harry heard the knocking on the door and Ron's voice asking "Harry, what's with you anyway?" But he chose to ignore it and pretend he was sleeping. The last thing he needed right now was questions from his new best friend about the old one that could never be replaced.  
  
***  
  
*tears* I know, it's sooo sad! I hate to do that to them! But what can I say, it's important for the plot for the story, and it needed to happen. No matter how hard it was.  
  
Now, here's the deal. I know that this story isn't very good, but people seem to like it, so I guess I'll continue it anyway. BUT if you want me to do so, I need to know there are still people interested after all of this time. So please PLEASE review, just so I know that my hours of labor weren't a complete waste!  
  
Email me at sirencalling@yahoo.com  
  
IMPORTANT, MUST READ- Now, I don't normally do this, but I feel there is a certain need. You see, I have another story out, that I think is better than anything I've ever written. It has a better plot, characters, and I'm really into it. The problem is that people just aren't giving it a chance. And I know that people like predictable plots and balk at things that are different, but you could at least try! So far I have 4 chapters and 9 reviews. That's the worst I've ever done, on anything!  
  
So, if you want me to update anything in the future, just go and give it a chance. I'm gonna need at least 15 reviews before I get another chapter of this out. That means that 6 of you have to go and read a story much better than this one, and just tell me what you think.  
  
Now, I know this is really harsh, but nothing else seems to work, and I highly doubt anyone has even bothered to click on the name.  
  
The story is called 'chaos enslaved' and is VERY GOOD. You can reach it by clicking my name next to the title of the story.  
  
Sorry everyone for the little side blurb. But just please listen to me?  
  
Ja ne 


	9. Katrina

Authors Note- Well…I'm still alive. And I haven't given up on this story either! To tell the truth, I do have a major writers block, but I finally managed to write this. And let me tell you, I think this is the most informative chapter of any that I've ever written! And it definitely gives the story some added complexity.

PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW. The ONLY reason that I even bothered to stick to this was because of the wonderful people who have reviewed, and most especially the people who have emailed me. And while I am truly sorry for the long wait, at least I didn't give up. And if you still don't want me to, LET ME KNOW.

College life is too hectic to worry about anything but homework, and if you want me to take precious homework time to work on this, I need to know that my efforts won't be wasted.

The sun kissed the flowing golden hair of the woman kneeling by the still water. Crystalline blue eyes filled with tears as the woman watched the images in the pool. Off to the side she heard the faint sound of a bird singing mournfully. The sorrowful melody sang in a sad accompaniment to her breaking heart.

The boy with tousled brown hair walked out of the library, off to meet the cheery blonde. And as interested as Katrina was in the two, she couldn't take her eyes off the tall man the boy was leaving behind. His eyes were so dead, so unlike what they should look like. And he was searching so hard, so hard for something he would never find. And she wanted nothing more than to reach across worlds and take him in her arms, wipe away all the sorrows and fill the rest of his days with nothing but happy memories.

But she couldn't do that any more than she could reach out to the girl with golden hair or the boy who was spending the day mourning the only person who ever truly loved him. It was beyond her power to change the way things were, no matter how much she ached to.

She took her eyes off the images in front of her and turned her thoughts inward. She had that nightmare again the night previously. She had seen through the small Serena's eyes as the truck slammed into her frail body. She had felt as Serena once more veered on the edge of darkness, ready to give up life forever. And then as the images of the small child faded, she once more had that same nightmare that had been haunting her for nearly seventeen years.

The room was dark, but in the distance shadows would flit against the blackness. Silent shapes moved across the background, their dark robes faintly rustling, their hoods hiding their every feature. She looked up to see where they were all walking to, and followed them unseen. As she came closer she could almost smell the stench of evil that pervaded the room. A mixture of dragonbane and rotting flesh.

Katrina didn't wonder as to why no one could see her as she walked behind the figures. As in the way of dreams the thought didn't even cross her mind. She just walked the dark halls unknowingly, following where her feet led her.

Finally they entered into an enormous hall. It was ancient beyond even that of Hogwarts, and the evil seeped through every stone. Gray marble and agate formed the floor, and horrendous  
monsters out of her worst nightmares lined the wall leering at her. Some of them stood still on  
their feet or haunches, and others looked as if they were leaping to attack. The group of Death  
Eaters now stood in front of the creatures, forming a semi-circle around something that Katrina couldn't see. She cautiously stepped up behind them so she could see what they were all looking at.

In the very center of the opening sat the most horribly monstrous gargoyle in the room. It's  
mouth was open in a vicious snarl, one claw hooked over it's shoulder reaching out to tear apart anything that stood in it's way. The other claw was resting on the ground, the fingers held out toform a chair.

And in that chair sat Voldemort.

Some might say the man was handsome. He certainly thought himself so as he slicked back his chocolate brown hair and wore only the robes in the latest style. But that was only on the outside.

What Katrina saw made her sick. The evil in the room had filled the man to bursting, and he wasn't any less a monster than that which he was sitting on. He had callously and happily killed men, women, and children alike. He took either a fierce joy in the deaths he caused, or simply didn't care that he was winking out the life of yet another victim.

His lips quirked in a satisfied smirk, looking ahead at a single figure covered in one of the black robes. It's sex was unidentifiable, and it had fallen to it's knees in front of Voldemort, head bowed in homage, the hood covering any traces of a face.

"You have done very well in your past pursuits" Voldemort's silky voice echoed through the room so even though he had didn't speak above a whisper, everyone heard his words. "But there is one more task that I need of you. You must go back, and you must kill Potter. He cannot be permitted to live if we are to succeed in our attack on Hogwarts. You are the only one I trust in this duty, are you ready to serve the Dark Lord?!" He finished with a snarl of anger, triumph, and was it pride?

The figure raised it's head to look straight at the human embodiment of evil. "Of course master."

Katrina stepped back in shock and denial even as the black hood fell to reveal golden locks and the pale face of a girl no more than seventeen. "Anything for you" Katrina took another step backwards, trying to deny the reality in front of her. "Father."

Serena smiled as she looked adoringly at Voldemort. But her eyes weren't the same crystalline  
blue of her mothers. They were pitch black.

And Katrina screamed as her eyes snapped open.

Katrina now stood in a small clearing in the middle of the forest. All around ancient trees thrust into the air, more vast and beautiful than anything on earth, filled with a silent majesty that only an immense age can create. And these were as old as time itself. Yet even these regal beings kept their roots out of the perfect circle of grass, not even their branches dared to loom across the sacred space. Tiny sprites with pastel hair only partially covering their naked bodies hovered just under the shade of the trees, mischievous eyes glowing in anticipation. Tree nymphs stood in the shadows of their mighty oaks, lithe bodies leaning casually against the trunks. Other creatures only seen in the eyes of a child day-dreaming filled the forest, but in the clearing it was silent.

A bubbling spring was all that broke the silence, the emptiness of the green grass. It didn't seem to be much to the naked eye, just one stream like millions of others in both worlds. But this was the spring that brought the water of life. All the life in Faiere existed due to this stream, and the water that had grown the first trees, and sated the thirst of the first sprites. Now the water was no longer used, just revered. It had given life and magic to a world, and now was held in the hearts of all. And it was still the lifeblood of the land.

Katrina looked down at the cool water, and fell to her knees by the side of the pool. This water  
had been her baby's milk when she was first born, and she was far more comfortable with it than most other creatures in this world. She hadn't realized that as she drank from the water she was being tied to this realm, which was now the cause for all of her problems. To drink once of the water tied a person to the realm of Faiere. It would give them access to the powers of the land, a connection held sacred in the eyes of all Faiere. To do as she had was to be chained to it. And since she had arrived her parents had commanded that she drink of the pool of water every day, careful to be sure she had completed her task. She had broken free of the chains once, but now they were careful that she never have the opportunity to do so again. Because they loved her, she was told.

As her child grew within her, Katrina had feared for the life of the unborn baby more so than even her own. When she had realized she was pregnant she had been careful not to allow her parents to know about it. And the day she was to deliver she came once more to this world, and in this glade Serena was born. She had dipped her daughter in the pool, and had Usagi drink of the water.

Those actions had tied her inexorably to this realm, and the magic contained therein.

She knew with the power of blood and water, her baby would be the incredibly powerful, even more so than her parents or grandparents. But things had not gone as they should, and Serena had been snatched out of her arms only minutes after she had been born. Since then  
Katrina had only been able to catch glimpses of her daughter in the seeing pool.

She was only able to watch as her only daughter grew into the young woman she was now,  
never even knowing her mother or the heritage she was born with.

And as much as Katrina wanted to hug her daughter close, and cover Serena's face with her kisses and tears, Katrina was held back. She was prevented by pride and fear, those afraid of what her daughter could do if she were confronted with the truth. Her parents had prejudices against mortals, and had been shocked and dismayed when she had married one of them. The blood of Faiere had never been mixed with that of a mortal before, let alone that of a wizard. And the Black background hardly helped. To marry a man whose family had a history as dark and evil as Sirus's was something her parents still hadn't forgiven her for.

That day of Serena's birth was forever burned into Katrina's memory. In all their resplendent glory her parents had invaded the peace of the pool, demanding to know what had happened to her. At first they were worried for her health, and then they saw the baby. Katrina had never known what her father was capable of, or that her mother was callous enough to sit and watch as Katrina's baby was ripped out of her hands. The fact that Serena was their granddaughter didn't matter to them.

All they saw was a monster that should never have been created. Apparently is was forbidden to mix the blood of Faiere with mortals, and Serena never should have existed. Of course, how could a child conceived of love ever be anything but wonderful? She didn't buy it for a moment when she was told that Serena shouldn't be allowed to live, and threatened to take her own life if they took that of her baby. And she would've too, without hesitating for even a second. Finally her father had relented and told her that so long as Serena was forever banned from their world, and never knew of her heritage, she could live.

Only the knowledge that this was the only way that her baby could survive kept Katrina from preventing her parents as they locked all Serena's power away, so she wouldn't be more than a mere mortal. She had lost the powers from both her parents, witches and Faiere. And was denied that one thing that was most precious, her sacred connection to the land.

But Katrina was not born with the prejudice of her parents, and she had fallen in love. With that love had come a child, and she deserved the world. Instead all Serena had been given was pain and sorrow. But she wouldn't allow her baby to suffer anymore, and would do anything she could to make up for what she had lost.

Katrina took out a small glass vial, hidden in the depths of her robe and slipped it in her hand.

She was careful not to allow the her parents spy's see her slip the vial into the water as she leaned down to drink, filling it to the brim. As she filled the vial with the water cupped in her hands, she allowed the rest to drop back into the pool. After sixteen years of this routine, she knew her parents spy's were lax and wouldn't notice. A fact for which she was incredibly grateful.

As Katrina stood she slipped a cork over the lid of the vial, watchful not to let even a drop spill.

And she walked away.

Usagi idly leafed through the pile of pamphlets covering her bed. She had quickly abandoned the idea of going through any of the ones her father gave her, as she couldn't trust his judgment for picking out a school any more than she could trust his taste in picking out clothes. So she had spent the whole morning traveling to the library, post office, and any other place that might have information on schools in England. She had even gotten online, and a large portion of her bed was covered in print outs of schools that looked like possibilities.

"Vermion, don't allow pets. Can't have that now can we?" She swiped one paw and the paper she had printed out earlier was on the floor.

"But it had such cute guys!" Usagi complained, but didn't move to pick it up.

Luna gave Usagi one of those scathing looks that Usagi had long ago learned to ignore. "Guys are what got you into this mess in the first place. If you weren't always daydreaming about boys you would've gotten passing grades and not had to go and leave all your responsibilities to go to a school in England. So I highly doubt that guys is what you should be worrying about right now. You need to find a school that has an excellent academic program. After all, that's what's important."

Usagi pouted, but didn't argue. 'No,' she wanted to say 'it wasn't guys that got me into this mess, but you, you pesky feline! If you hadn't ruined my life with all this heroine crap, I would be fine.'

But she knew there was no point in arguing, so instead sat on the bed beside Luna and started  
looking at the ones that were pointed out. After all, Luna did only want the best for her.

"Harry, do you think I should call her?" Ron paced back and forth in front of Harry's bed, where he lay sprawled working on some homework for Potions. 'Oh how I hate potions!'

Harry didn't look up. "Do what you want. She seems nice enough to you, although I don't think she likes me very much. I guess she's the only person we know here, and she's pretty enough."

"She's not pretty Harry." Harry looked at Ron to see stars in his eyes. "She's gorgeous."

Harry sighed. "So call her then."

Ron chewed his bottom lip as he started to pace again. "But what if she doesn't want me to call her? I mean seriously Harry, what if she's gonna pick up the phone and say 'Not him again!'. She's just so nice and pretty, and she's way to good for a guy like me anyway-"

Plenty sick of hearing his best friend insult himself like that, Harry jumped up, snatched the worn piece of paper our of Ron's hand and before Ron could stop him jumped back. "Fine, then I'll call her." Ron jumped forward trying to tackle Harry, but Harry once more evaded his approach. "Come on Harry! You can't call Usagi, she doesn't even like you. Do you have any idea how weird if it was YOU who called instead of Ginny or me? Just give me the number." And Ron again leaned  
forward and Harry didn't try to stop him as Ron snatched the pink paper out of his hand.

"Harsh Ron." Harry whispered, but knew his best friend didn't hear him. He hadn't stopped Ron because he knew that the red-head was right. And for some reason it bothered him that Usagididn't like him, although he couldn't quite place why. Why she disliked him, and why it bothered him. After all, she was just some strange Japanese girl who spoke a little English and had helped them out. She wasn't anything special, and he would most likely never see her again after they left. So why would he care?

"Harry." Ron waved his hand in Harry's face. "HARRY are you in there buddy?" Harry looked  
sheepishly up at Ron. He hadn't meant to drift off like that. "Harry, I need you to help me think up ideas as to what we can do with Usagi. I mean, if I'm gonna call her I should have plans right? Something really cool that she just can't say no to."

"Well...I don't really know. Do you want to go on a private date?" Ron looked at Harry in shock.

"Of course not! I couldn't be alone with her, what would I say? I would be WAY too nervous to  
ever do something like that. You're coming with me!." Harry gave Ron a 'what the heck are you talking about' look and Ron immediately got a pleading expression on his face.

"Of course you're coming with me Harry. Aren't you? PULEASE!"

Harry shut his eyes and tried to block out Ron's voice. This was gonna be a LONG day.

Katrina pushed the vines and leaves aside and stepped inside. It always felt good to be home,  
despite the fact that she knew it was a prison. She had lived here since she had arrived in Faiere mourning years before. She had left behind the palace and grandeur to instead embrace the silence of her new home. It was an ancient dwelling, most likely used by the first ones to life here. It was a small cottage with a thatch roof, nothing extravagant but surprisingly secure and comfortable.

Over the years the door had rotted away, and the outside had been completely covered in vines, with flowers of every imaginable color growing off them. You could barely see the hut through all the flowers, and it looked like a pile of petals more so than a home. But Katrina couldn't help but love it. It was beautiful in a way no words could ever hope to describe.

Off to the side of the cottage was a perfectly blue pool of water. The pool that she used for scrying. It was one of the reasons Katrina had come here in the first place. She was determined not to simply let go of the world she was forced to leave behind, and even if she could rarely directly effect that world and the lives of those she loved, at least she could look at their happy faces, and make sure they were living happy lives.

Inside was a plain bed in the corner, and a table as old as the cottage sat in front of the fireplace. The only other furniture was a small dresser containing a few items of clothing, and on that dresser a picture frame. Katrina didn't need pictures to see her loved ones, but this one she treasured all the same.

It was of her and Sirus. She was dresses resplendent in white, and he looked sharp in his black robes. She had worn her hair down that day, held back only by a sheer veil. Sirus was leaning slightly over her, his fingers cradling her chin tipping it up so she could look at him. His eyes were locked hers, passion filled both their gazes. And because it was a wizard picture, the figure tilted her head just a little more and leaned down to give her a kiss so sweet and loving that she could still feel her lips tingle just thinking about it. It was rare that anyone loved as they had, and she had treasured the beauty of it. Now, this was all she had left. And he didn't even have that. The only thing he carried was a muggle picture that had been taken when they were at a park. When Sirus had gone to Azkaban everything else had been burned.

What wasn't was systematically destroyed, or lost forever when Sirus went to prison. Voldemort had destroyed their home and all their possessions in a jealous rage, and this picture was the only thing she had been able to find. Miraculously it had been protected, although she still didn't know how.

She forced her eyes away from the picture. It ached just to look at it, and she didn't have time for that right now.

Her parents didn't care enough about the real world to know what was going on, but Katrina had to if only to protect her family. And once more she had to save Serena before Voldemort's eye fell on her. He had desired the magic of Faiere for years, and she knew that if he found Serena her dream would come true. So she had done everything in her power to keep Serena invisible to his eyes. Of course, for some reason Harry Potter just had to keep on coming into the picture. She had been shocked when they had found each other as children, and had thought that with Serena in Japan the danger would be over. She had never dreamed that they boy could find her there. At least he didn't know who she was. The less importance placed on her daughter, the less chance of Voldemort finding her. And he was always watching Harry, so with him the chances were better than most.

But she wasn't going lead Serena away as she had last time. Voldemort knew of her daughter, and nothing she could do would hide Serena forever. As much as she liked to. Serena was no longer a child, and Katrina could no longer shelter her when she couldn't even adequately protect her. It was time for Serena to be given the power to protect herself if she ever came in contact with the evil wizard. Of course, Katrina smiled thoughtfully, she had much more power to do so than a normal girl of her age. What a shock to discover who her little baby really was! But even the reincarnated daughter of an ancient queen couldn't fight a wizard with her power locked away. And if she did, there was no assurance that she would win. She needed to be able, and prepared to fight if she was ever going to defend herself. And Katrina refused to know that she had allowed her daughter to be killed or dominated when she had the power to prevent it.

She reached over to her dresser and pulled out the top drawer. Inside lay two long 'sticks' about twelve inches in length. One she brushed with her finger thoughtfully, and then ignored it. I had been her wand when she had attended Hogwarts when young. The other she just looked at for a moment before picking it up. She had gotten it the day Serena was taken from  
her. Sobbing with grief she had torn recklessly through the trees and branches. As she was running she tripped over a vine and flew forward. She grasped at the branches to try to halt her fall, and had grabbed this stick. It had come out into her hand the moment she touched it and she had gained a few bumps and bruises from the fall. But still she knew what it was. It was a gift from the land for her daughter. And even if her parents didn't approve of the baby, and forest did, and gave a tool that could be used to help her.

Secure in her purpose, Katrina picked up the wand and took out the vial of water. There was only one thing she could do.

Okay, it's about time I got that out. So, now you know the history of Usagi's mother. And that something will be happening

in the next chapter. And while I could've kept most of that information secret, I figured 'why not just get it out in the open?'.

And since you're all so wonderful, I did.

Remember to review if you want a new chapter.

And email me at anytime. I'd love to hear from you if you have any advice, comments, constructive criticism, or pretty much anything.

Ja!


	10. Chapter 10

Note:

Hello everyone! This is siren, and no, contrary to common belief…I'm not dead. I've merely been so busy with college and work and everything, I haven't even had time to think about my stories, let alone work on writing them. Plus there was the problem of getting a horrible writers block, as well as completely losing confidence in my writing ability. I know that I suck, and I guess that just started to bother me. And due to that fact, I didn't want to work on my stories any more because I felt like they were just cluttering up and there's a lot of bad stuff here already without me adding my stuff to it.

However, I was checking up on the new stats option today, and for the first time in a long while I checked up on the stats for my stories. And I gotta say, I'd completely forgotten that people actually once upon a time liked to read what I had written. And with this stunning realization, I came to the decision that if I needed to, I could try my hand at writing one more time.

My dilemmas and reasons for this note are two-fold. The first one being I will need to work on only one story, as I don't have time to start writing five at the same time. And also due to my personal pride, I would need to completely rewrite it, so I can be satisfied with my story from the beginning. The second part of my problem is that since this will obviously take a lot of work, I need to know which story I should choose. While I may want to work on one, there might be many more people out there who have just been waiting for me to come back from the dead and work on a different one.

So this is the deal, if you want me to work on this story, review and tell me. Also, you can email me at a review will get one point, an email two, and I'll tally them up to make the final decision. So if you want to hear more, or find out what I have in store for this story, let me know. It could be your only chance as I never thought that I could actually come back from the dead. It's a shock to me as much as anyone. And if no one wants me to work on my stories…well…I have other things to do and really don't need to do this whole coming back thing.

Thanks for your help, sorry for the long note, and I'm looking forward to your input!

Ja!

siren


End file.
